High Stakes
by BrittanaShippER95
Summary: Santana is one of the most successful entrepreneurs in Las Vegas with multiple casinos,five star hotels and restaurants and one of a kind strip clubs. Brittany is her lucky charm for the night during a poker tournament, but she turns out to be much more than that. Warning:SMUT! AU Brittana in the 40s.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So as you all know by now, Naya's Complex shoot photos are out. I, like everyone else, fangirled for several hours and hyperventilated and all that good stuff and when I calmed down, I just HAD to write something, because what better inspiration than an almost naked Rivera? Lol**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show, but I would love to own that set of underwear Naya was wearing on the shoot. **

**On with the fic we go!**

* * *

If you asked around, everyone would agree that Santana Lopez had achieved the ultimate success. She was the wealthiest entrepreneur in Las Vegas, with many casinos, cabarets and strip clubs as well as a great number of five star hotels and restaurants; and all this at the young age of 26. Sure, everything had been given to her from her father Ricardo Lopez, well-known Mafia boss, but she had fought to keep the family businesses up and running.

Business was booming in the late 40s. Hollywood was back on track after the Second World War, movie producers were travelling all over the country and Las Vegas was a money lake for anyone willing to dive in. Santana had taken advantage of the tourists coming to Las Vegas, ready to throw their money away on booze and gambling, by introducing showgirls from all over the world and positioning them throughout her many casinos.

Every year, around spring break, she would organize the biggest poker tournament in Nevada for multi-billionaires and Hollywood stars to play in and occasionally she would buy in as well, for publicity reasons.

Tonight was no different night, as Santana found herself buying in on the high stakes table. Usually she would have Sarah (concierge of the casino) on her right side as her lucky charm, but tonight was Sarah's night off, so Santana had asked her best friend Puck who owned a model agency to have another girl on her side for the tournament. She trusted his taste completely and didn't bother interviewing the young woman he had picked out for her.

It was no secret in her circle that Santana was gay. Everyone in Las Vegas knew her as the power lesbian of Nevada with the big bucks, the houses and every woman swooning to spend a night with her.

* * *

As more people entered the main tables of the casino, Rachel, Santana's high school sweetheart who happened to be her casino host as well, cleared her throat and tested out the microphone before speaking out loud.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 23rd annual High Stakes Tournament here at the Lopez Casino. I will be your host for tonight's events and together we will hopefully get to see some very good hands tonight from our best high rollers and Ms. Lopez herself. As you all know, Ms. Lopez will be participating in the tournament, just like every other year. So please, if Ms. Lopez would be kind enough to welcome everyone and start off the tournament for us, that'd be great." Rachel called from the microphone and everyone started clapping.

Santana was talking with some of her most regular gamblers and socializing, when she heard Rachel's voice booming through the speakers.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."Santana nodded and made her way towards Rachel.

"The floor's yours, San."Rachel winked and walked off the stage.

Santana looked around, noticing a few familiar faces and waving at them before clearing her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you don't already know who I am; shame on you by the way" everyone laughed "I am Santana Lopez, the owner of _this_ amongst a few more casinos. It is a great joy for me to continue my father's tradition of this annual poker tournament and I'm glad to see some of his old friends here tonight. I'm sure he would have been very happy to see you tonight if he were alive" Santana felt a tear running down her cheek "but anyhow, enough with the sentimental crap. Everyone follow my lead and buy yourself a drink and enjoy tonight's events. Let the tournament begin!"

Everyone cheered on and within seconds all poker tables were full except the main one, where the high rollers, including Santana would play.

Santana downed her whiskey and made her way to the bar to get a refill. As she gave her order to Tony, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped when she saw Puck standing in front of her.

"Hey Lezpez! Didn't think you'd be so excited to see me." Puck smirked.

Puck knew exactly why Santana had gasped, because right next to him was probably the most stunning blonde that both of them had ever seen.

Santana's heart started beating really fast and she was at a loss of words. She started mumbling incoherent words, making the blonde in front of her giggle.

"_Get it together, Lopez." _the brunette told herself. She always knew how to flirt and what to say to pretty girls like the blonde, but at that moment she was completely off her game.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." the blonde said with a megawatt smile.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Santa Lopez. I mean, I'm _Santana_ Lopez." the Latina stuttered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lopez. I've heard so much about you. It's an honor to be here tonight." Brittany replied enthusiastically.

"Please, we're probably the same age. Call me Santana, Britt." Santana immediately blushed when she realized she had used a nickname for the gorgeous blonde.

"Okay, I can be down with that." Brittany winked.

Santana felt a burst of energy go all the way down between her thighs. This girl couldn't be flirting with her, could she? It was all just a figment of her imagination. Before things could get awkward, Puck broke the silence.

"Okay, ladies. Unfortunately, as appealing of an idea as a threesome might be, Santana you have to go to the main table so that the game can start. Brittany, order a drink and I'll have Quinn bring it to you."

Santana grabbed her drink on one hand and placed her other around Brittany's waist and guided her towards the table.

As soon as they reached the table, she leant closer to the blonde and whispered in her ear.

"Would you mind it if you gave me a kiss on the cheek for good luck? Sarah always used to do it, but I totally understand if you-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt soft lips press against her cheek and linger there for a couple of seconds.

Santana felt as if her whole face was on fire.

"Good luck, babe." Brittany winked and made sure everyone on the table could hear the term of endearment.

Santana would have lied if she said that the whole interaction hadn't turned her on a bit.

"_Focus, Lopez. Game time."_ she told herself.

Things were going great for Santana. She was winning one hand after the other, throwing out one player at a time, until she was left with one opponent.

Brittany hadn't left Santana's side for even a second. The Latina couldn't have asked for a better lucky charm. As the money piled in and more people were gathering around the table, Santana asked Sebastian Smythe, the whale sitting across from her if he wanted to take a break.

"Sure, Ms. Lopez. I see you're kind of stressing out; you could use a break now. " the arrogant man tried getting on her nerves.

Santana didn't bother biting back, but instead got up and held Brittany's hand while walking towards her office to recollect her thoughts and relax for a bit from the chaos.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" she asked Brittany.

"Sure, thanks." the blonde smirked.

Santana turned her back to the blonde so that she could pour the drinks, but when she turned around she wasn't expecting to see that sight at all. Right in front of her, in the middle of her office, stood a completely naked Brittany with a lustful look on her eyes.

"And here you go-ohmygod" the Latina gasped, knocking down both whiskey glasses.

"What's the matter?" the blonde asked in an innocent tone, but couldn't contain the smirk on her face.

"How did you get undressed so fast?"Santana was aroused by the sight.

"With a beauty like you in front of me and only 15 minutes to spear? I'm surprised I took so long." the blonde replied with her eyebrow raised.

Before the Latina had time to process what was happening, Brittany threw everything off the desk and pushed Santana against it. The blonde captured Santana's lips in a heated kiss and grabbed her by the hips, lifting her on top of the desk.

"I've been wanting to do this all night long" the blonde said and bit Santana's bottom lip.

Santana felt a pool of wetness cover her panties.

"Britt, we don't have much time. Fuck me because I swear to God if you don't do it, I'll do it on my own." Santana moaned.

The blonde happily obliged and immediately started undressing the sexy brunette, pulling down her suit in one swift movement. Santana couldn't keep her hands off Brittany's breasts and her mouth off Brittany's neck. She sucked on her pulse point hard and tweaked her nipple over the dress the blonde was wearing. Brittany couldn't hold back the throaty moan any longer and as soon as Santana touched her she cried out in pleasure.

As soon as Santana was naked, she lay down on the desk and brought Brittany closer to her, crushing their lips together. Brittany tried bringing her fingers in between them so that she could rub Santana's clit and enter her pussy, but the brunette grabbed her wrist.

"We don't have that much time, bend down and eat my pussy. I am throbbing and soaking wet for you already." Santana pleaded.

Brittany was extremely turned on and without a second thought, bent down and let her tongue slide into Santana's soaking wet folds. Santana's walls immediately clenched around Brittany's tongue and the brunette moaned loudly and pulled Brittany's hair. The blonde took the hint that she was doing things right and started building up a pace.

"Yeah, baby. Keep going, right there." Santana started screaming. Good thing her office was soundproof.

Brittany pulled her tongue out and shoved it back in hard, hitting all the spots that drove Santana insane. She brought her left hand up to Santana's right nipple and started tweaking and teasing it and her right hand found its way towards her clit and started rubbing it fast. Moments later, Santana was panting and arching her back off the desk and before she knew it she came harder than she had ever come, clenching her legs with Brittany's head in between them.

"Oh my god." she let out a breath a few minutes later that she didn't even know she was holding.

Brittany came up to her and kissed her on the lips, making her taste her own wetness.

"That was the most mind blowing and exciting sex I have ever had, no doubt about that." Santana laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Brittany smiled bashfully.

"Liked it? No, honey. I didn't just like it. I _loved_ it. It was the type of sex that can make me throw away the tournament and not give a fuck about the money I will have lost tonight, just so that we could have a second round like that one." Santana confessed.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle. Santana was so adorable when she was talking fast.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and keep going at it like bunnies, you have to go back out there and win that game, because I don't think your financial manager would be that happy if you lost millions of dollars tonight." Brittany caressed Santana's cheek.

"But what about you? I want to repay the favor to you." Santana tried reasoning.

"Who said you won't get the chance to do so? Come on, tiger; the night's still young." Brittany winked and led Santana out of the office and into the main poker table to continue the tournament final.

After Santana beat Sebastian and won a shitload of money for her casino, she took Brittany up to her penthouse suite and gave her multiple orgasms like the one the blonde gave to her.

Yes, Brittany was _definitely_ her new good luck charm.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And that's all! I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing it. After seeing those photos, I knew I had to write something and what's better than some sweet lady kisses, huh? Review and favorite; I'd like to know what you guys thought of it. XO


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE! So, a couple of people messaged me and asked me to continue this fic. I have to admit I really like anything that has to do with casinos, poker and Las Vegas, so this fic will be a great opportunity for me to write about all that good stuff. So here is the second chapter of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Santana, congratulations. That was definitely one of the best games I've seen you play in a long time." Puck hugged the Latina and clinked his glass with hers.

"Thanks, Puck. I guess my good luck charm had something to do with it" Santana sent Brittany a wink.

Brittany blushed a bit and continued on sipping her dry Martini.

"Regardless, you were phenomenal tonight. That dick Smythe needed a good wake up call." Puck smirked.

Santana would have loved any other night to stay and chit chat with her best friend, but tonight was different. She had something else to look forward to. Brittany was sitting at one of the bar stools with her legs crossed, making her dress ride up and reveal her toned thigh. Santana gulped at the sight.

"I'm sorry Puck, but as much as I'd like to hang out with you, I have some business to attend to. Brittany, would you be kind enough to follow me?" the Latina held her hand out for the blonde to grab.

Brittany downed the rest of her drink, tipped Tony and made her way towards Santana with a fierce look on her eyes.

Puck held back a chuckle and made his way over to one of the many slot machines.

* * *

As they made their way up to Santana's penthouse suite, the maids and employees all greeted Santana, but the brunette couldn't care less. All she cared about was the blonde who was holding her hand and how she could please her better than anyone had ever done before. They kept teasing each other and stealing kisses and by the time they reached the suite door, the built up sexual tension was through the roof.

Santana was fumbling with the keys in her hands and couldn't unlock the door, which made Brittany laugh and offer to open the door for her.

"There, that wasn't that difficult now, was it?" Brittany pecked Santana's nose.

As soon as they were both in the suite, Santana crushed her lips against Brittany's and pushed her up against the door. Brittany was caught off guard and her knees buckled, but Santana grabbed her thigh and held her weight, preventing the blonde from falling. The blonde found her balance again and brought her hands around Santana's neck, pulling the brunette's head back and exposing her neck more so that she could pepper it with kisses. The Latina hissed but didn't stop Brittany from assaulting her neck. Brittany licked a trail starting from her pulse point and reaching her earlobe, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard.

Santana felt that she was losing control and submitting to Brittany and grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her hard and passionate against the lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, until Brittany finally let Santana take control. Santana bit Brittany's bottom lip and dragged her lips down to her neck, collarbone and the valley between her breasts that were showing because of her low cut dress, biting her and making sure to leave visible marks for the next morning. Brittany was squirming with desire, her body reacting to Santana's touches immediately. The blonde was covered with instant arousal and Santana was getting more turned on knowing that she had that kind of power over the blonde's body. Santana was biting and sucking at all the right places, making the blonde scream her name in pleasure. The moaning and writhing from her sensual biting was letting her know that she was doing a good job and that was urging her on to keep going.

"Santana wait." Brittany stopped her.

Santana froze, thinking that she had done something wrong or bit too hard.

"Let's take this to the bedroom?" the blonde asked with uncertainty.

Santana realized that they were still against the door and moved back.

"Of course, babe. Let's go." she replied and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's waist and guided her towards the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Santana started undressing Brittany and vice versa. Santana stood back a bit to admire Brittany's glorious body and the blonde took the liberty of lying on the bed and spreading her legs wide, inviting the brunette closer to her. Santana could practically smell Brittany's arousal and moaned at the sight in front of her. With no hesitation, the Latina swayed her hips and closed the gap between them. She bent down at the end of the bed and started trailing kisses from her legs all the way up to her thighs. Santana grabbed Brittany's thighs and brought her closer to her mouth, sucking and biting hard her inner thigh.

"Santana, stop teasing and rub my clit." Brittany begged.

Santana really wanted to drive her wild, so she didn't give in to her request; instead she continued nibbling a trail along the edge of her thigh, inching closer to her hipbone and her clit, but not actually touching it. She grabbed the blonde's ass and squeezed firmly and flipped her so that her front was pressed against the bed. She traced circles with her middle finger from the curve of her waist, to her spine and up to her shoulders. She pressed her body on top of the blonde's and peppered her shoulders with open mouthed kisses, making her pant and moan in ecstasy. Finally, when Brittany couldn't take any more foreplay and teasing, she lost control.

"For fuck's sake, San. Just _fuck _me already" Brittany shouted in exasperation.

Santana smirked and hovered over the blonde and without warning flipped her again. Brittany gasped and before she could let out a breath she was holding, Santana was closing the gap and kissing her. Brittany moaned into her mouth and Santana lowered her hips and met Brittany's wet pussy with her own. Their clits rubbed against each other and that drove Brittany insane with pleasure.

"I want you." Brittany said in a low sultry voice.

"I want you too." Santana replied, her voice a few octaves deeper.

"Santana, I need you inside me right now. Please fuck me" Brittany pleaded.

Santana didn't need to be told twice. Brittany's swollen clit was speaking for itself and within seconds her hand snaked its way in between their bodies and started rubbing her clit. Brittany hummed in anticipation. Santana pressed two fingers against Brittany's clit and massaged it in circular motion, building up the pace and the rhythm.

Brittany was extremely sensitive and, to say the least, horny. As Santana's fingers sped up, Brittany's whole body started trembling. The blonde shoved her face in a pillow and bit hard on it and clenched the bed sheets with her nails, making her knuckles turn white.

Santana moved her body lower and positioned her hips on Brittany's knees, taking a pillow with her and placing it under Brittany's lower waist.

"I'm going to make you beg for me to let you cum" she whispered in the blonde's ear.

Brittany whimpered and tightened her grip on the sheets.

Santana teased Brittany's entrance with two digits and coated her fingers with the blonde's flowing juices, before slowly entering her wet pussy with both of them.

Santana didn't push her fingers deep into Brittany's pussy, because she wanted the blonde to feel comfortable and in control of the situation. When Brittany nodded, that was all the confirmation Santana needed to slam her fingers deep inside of the sexy blonde.

"Yes! Keep going, don't stop" Brittany screamed in bliss and curled her toes.

Santana kept pumping her fingers in and out while rubbing Brittany's clit, bringing her closer to the edge. A few more flicks of her thumb over the blonde's clit and a couple of hard pumps, Brittany came undone all over Santana's fingers. Post-orgasmic Brittany was without doubt one of Santana's new favorite sights. Brittany was splayed all over the bed, her hair completely disheveled and her legs shaking due to the earth-shattering orgasm she had experienced.

Santana dropped on top of Brittany feeling proud of her accomplishment, panting and utterly spent. A couple of minutes passed and both girls were still recovering from the hot sex that had occurred. Finally, Brittany broke the silence.

"Wow! That was amazing! I can't believe you found all my sensitive spots. That has to be my number one orgasm, like ever."

Santana raised her body off of Brittany and sat on her elbow. She couldn't contain the smug look on her face.

"Well, I aim to please." she replied cockily.

"And pleasing you did, for sure."Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips.

Santana scooted closer to Brittany and cuddled her before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep. Brittany couldn't have been more content with how her night had finished. She turned her head back to see if Santana was asleep. Sure enough, Santana was already fast asleep.

"Goodbye, beautiful." Brittany whispered to Santana and kissed her cheek.

Hours later, Santana found herself tangled in the bed sheets. She tried untangling herself, but as soon as she was free of the sheets, she realized that the left side of the bed was empty. Where could Brittany be? Maybe she was showering? Santana's mind was instantly filled with images of Brittany naked in the shower. She got out of bed and sneaked her way into the bathroom, but was surprised to find that empty as well. After looking around the suite, Brittany was nowhere to be found. Santana rushed and got dressed to go find Brittany. As she re-entered the bedroom, she spotted a piece of paper on the nightstand that she hadn't noticed before. She jumped over the bed to grab the little note and read through it. Santana froze. Two words and everything was over.

_Goodbye Santana._

And just like that, Brittany was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I loved writing this chapter. I have some ideas for this story, I hope you follow the ride and enjoy reading it, because I enjoy writing it. Any suggestions are welcome if you'd like to review, PM me or send me a message on tumblr. Review and favorite, I love getting feedback; it helps me get better. XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys! The response to this story has been overwhelming! Never would I have thought you would have enjoyed reading it and being glad that I continued writing it, instead of it being a one-shot. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. Without further ado, here is chapter 3 of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Santana was dumbfounded and couldn't believe Brittany had walked out on her without even saying goodbye. Usually she'd be glad that her company for the night left her suite before she woke up, but that wasn't the case with Brittany. For some reason, Santana felt offended that Brittany used her in such a way. Getting paid to stand, smile, be someone's date for the night and chat along with hotel customers seemed like a pretty good deal; getting laid was an added bonus.

Santana's thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. She practically ran all the way to the door, hoping it was Brittany and that she simply had gone downstairs to have breakfast or something, but was utterly disappointed when she saw Rosario, one of the maids, entering the suite.

"Oh, Ms. Lopez. Good morning! I didn't know you were still up here." Rosario smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Rosario. I had some phone calls to make and I needed all the peace and quiet I could get." Santana tried making up an excuse.

"Ay dios mio, should I leave then and come back later?" Rosario started backing up, ready to leave.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Besides, I was heading out just now actually." Santana made her way to the door.

Rosario followed Santana to the door so that she could close it for her, but when she approached it, she saw something behind the door. She bent down to examine the object and as soon as she realized what it was, she blushed and coughed.

"Um, do you want me to throw this away for you, Ms. Lopez?" Rosario asked her boss.

Santana spun around to see what Rosario was talking about and when she saw that the maid was holding Brittany's panties, she rushed to take it from her hand.

"No, Roz. I'll do that for you. Bye bye now." the brunette replied and was gone, leaving Rosario in the suite laughing by herself.

* * *

Santana made her way to the main lobby and reached the reception.

"Tina, I need your help. Did you see a tall, good looking blonde pass through the lobby?" Santana asked eagerly.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez" Tina replied with a big smile.

"Good morning, Tina. So, did you?" Santana kept pushing.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been around that much longer than you. I just came in; my shift started ten minutes ago." Tina shrugged.

"Okay, thank you Tina. Keep up the good work" Santana winked and left to go find her blonde.

As she was making her way towards the buffet, Artie wheeled in closer to her with a frown on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" he said in a serious tone.

"Ugh, please Abrams. I don't have time for your bitching." Santana huffed.

"Well make time, because I lost you after the tournament last night and there is a shitload of paperwork that needs to be signed." Artie replied.

"Whatever, let's get it over with. Give me those damn papers." Santana gestured towards the pile that was stacked up on Artie's lap.

After signing the last one, Santana was about to turn around and continue her quest of finding Brittany, when an idea crossed her mind.

"Hey, Artie. Did you happen to see that tall, blonde girl that was my good luck charm for last night? I've been trying to find her all morning to thank her. " she tried asking nonchalantly.

Artie thought about that for a second and replied, before leaving her alone in the lobby.

"Sorry, San. No such luck. I've been in my office all morning dealing with our sponsors."

Santana was extremely irritated by the whole situation and was dying to find out why the blonde had rushed off like that, without even a proper goodbye. Not to mention that she was hoping for some glorious morning sex just like the sex they had the previous night.

Rachel suddenly showed up out of nowhere and immediately started rambling.

"Santana! There you are. Listen, I have to confirm with you the schedule I've booked for Mr. Hughes. His flight is landing at 7pm and he made it clear that he wants tonight to be filled with entertainment for him."

Santana was brought out of her naughty thoughts about a certain blonde and her impeccable tongue skills.

"Rachel, I've told you a million times; I trust you one hundred percent when it comes to delivering services to our loyal patrons. I'm sure anything you've picked out for him is more than perfect."

"I know, I mean it's me we're talking about obviously, so I wouldn't expect anything less than ideal. I'm a perfectionist after all. But you're my boss, so I still need the confirmation from you, even just for standard procedures." Rachel handed over the schedule to Santana.

Santana skimmed through it, when all of a sudden something caught her eye.

"_9pm: Visit to Lopez Frontier Strip Club. Full strip treatment for Mr. Hughes and Ms. Lopez"_

"Really, Rachel? You expect me to go out with Craig to my own strip club? No way" Santana said firmly.

"Santana, you _have_ to go. It's a great opportunity for us to bring Hughes in and besides, it's been a while since you've been to Frontier. People are starting to wonder if you still own that place." Rachel tried reasoning.

Santana thought about it for a bit and finally nodded.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But no funny business. I'll just sit back, have my whiskey and smoke my cigar. No lap dances for me. Those girls at the Frontier nearly dry humped me the other time."

"Yay! Splendid! Okay, I have to go back to our whales now, but do you want me to send housekeeping upstairs and have a dress ironed and waiting for you tonight?"Rachel asked.

"Sure, just make sure it's not _too_ revealing." Santana winked.

* * *

Santana had been trying to keep her mind off Brittany all day by answering phone calls, having meetings with her sponsors and financial advisors and socializing with her regular clients. By the time the limo was waiting for Santana outside of the hotel, the brunette was pacing back and forth thinking of how she could get in touch with Brittany, without looking like a stalker.

"Ms. Lopez? The limo is waiting for you outside." Blaine, the valet parking guy, caught Santana's attention.

"Thank you, Blaine. I will be out in a minute." Santana replied.

The Latina recollected her thoughts and put her mind into business mode, forgetting Brittany and focusing on the task in hand; giving Craig Hughes the time of his life.

Santana got in the limo and inside, a middle aged man with black hair and a mustache greeted her with excitement.

"Santana Lopez, my God you've grown to be a beautiful young woman." Craig said in astonishment.

"Craig, my friend. It's been too long. How are you? How's New York treating ya?" Santana chatted animatedly with the businessman.

"Business is doing amazing, Santana. New York is the place to be right now. We get people from all over the world every day, searching to find their destiny in the big city, fall in love, get a career and us producers find hidden talent wherever we go."

Santana nodded and brought out two champagne glasses and a champagne bottle from the limo bar.

"That's great, Craig. Here's to a lifelong success for the both of us and hopefully a soon to be new Mrs. Craig Hughes."Santana laughed and clinked her glass with Craig's.

Craig sipped his champagne and after a couple of seconds, broke the silence.

"So where are you taking me tonight, boss?"

"I was thinking of dinner at El Rancho and after that drinks at The Spirit Club and finally a bit of pleasing at the Lopez Frontier Club." Santana winked.

Craig raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Fantastic! Let's get this party started then!"

* * *

Dinner seemed to pass relatively fast and drinks at The Spirit Club were over with the blink of an eyelid, and before Santana knew it she was walking past the entrance of the Lopez Frontier Club.

"Good evening, Ms. Lopez" a young redhead girl greeted the Latina and Craig.

"Hello, Dolly." Santana flirted and kissed the young girl's hand.

A second later, another girl came up to Santana, wearing nothing but a bra and very provocative panties and threw herself at the brunette.

"Santana! How are you darling? Long time no see. What's kept you busy, love?"

"Hey, Sugar. Eh, business has been crazy lately. But I'm here tonight." Santana replied with her signature smirk. "So who do you have for us tonight? Cindy and Mindy?"

"Actually, no. Puck called and asked if we could do him a favor and hire two of his girls for tonight. He said it was an emergency and that you wouldn't regret it." Sugar replied.

Santana frowned. Why would Puck switch things up on her own strip club without asking for her permission first? Yeah sure they were best friends and she trusted him with her life, but he had never done something like that before. Even so, she didn't make a big deal out of it and went with it.

Sugar guided both Santana and Craig to the Latina's usual VIP booth and ran off so that she could bring the girls to give them each a lap dance.

Santana had always loved making everyone's sexual fantasies come true, which was why she had made a rule saying that whoever got a lap dance had to be blindfolded so that they could enjoy it with all their senses heightened.

Craig was laughing along with Santana, talking business and smoking cigars, when all of a sudden the lighting faded and Sugar came back and blindfolded them both. Santana heard heels clicking against the marble floor and couldn't deny that she got excited with the idea of a hot girl grinding against her in just a few minutes.

Both girls found their way to Craig and Santana and straddled their hips. Craig was already gone, his boner clearly visible through his pants. Santana would have lied if she said that she wasn't turned on by the events taking place close to her hips. The girl on top of Santana started grinding her hips, rocking her pelvis against Santana, grabbing the Latina's face and pushing it against her breasts. Santana let out a throaty moan and immediately blushed. The girl on top of her got up and backed up a bit. Santana thought that she had made her uncomfortable, but before she could apologize, the dancer came back close to her and grinded her ass against Santana's front.

"Blindfolds out, fellas." the girl giving Craig a lap dance said when she was sure the other girl and herself were both facing the opposite side.

There was a strict policy of no touching or seeing the lap dancer without the blindfold. Once the girl was facing the other side, people could take the blindfold off and enjoy the view of the girl's ass.

Santana grabbed her whiskey glass from the table next to her and downed the remaining portion of her drink, before turning back and watching the young girl dance and grind on top of her in a sexy manner. Santana placed her glass on the table again and as she looked to make sure the glass was balanced on it, her eyes caught sight of something familiar. On the right side of the dancer's lower back there was a tiny tattoo; a small ballerina. Santana gasped and stood up, grabbing the dancer's wrist and turning her around.

"_Brittany?"_

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun…Another cliffhanger. Trouble up ahead or not? Review and let me know what you guys think is going to happen. Thank you so much for all the love with the reviews. It keeps me motivated to continue writing this story. I already have the next chapter planned out, so show me how much you want me to upload it. Haha! XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are literally amazing! I honestly can't believe the reviews you've taken the time to write and be positive and accepting for that matter. I hope you continue reading this story because the ride has only just begun and it's going to be a wild one ;) Shout out to soleluna113, Chuckleshan and sheashoeaddict for the feedback and wanting to know Brittany's back story. I hope you find it the least bit interesting, let me know what you think. Again, thank you to everyone for showing some love with the favorites, follows and reviews. Enough talking; here is chapter 4 of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Brittany?"_

The blonde stood up and turned around realizing who that voice belonged to.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I could ask you the same question; why the hell did you leave like that in the morning?" Santana was yelling, catching everyone's attention.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Brittany whispered.

Santana looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her and nodded.

"Back to work." she yelled before walking out of the strip club with Brittany in tow.

Santana made her way to the back side of the strip club, with Brittany following close behind. Once she made sure nobody was there, she faced the blonde.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but if I wanted to spend the night with a hooker, I would have paid for one instead of asking for you. When I talked to Puck, I asked for a girl to be my lucky charm for the night, not someone I would fuck around with. And then I take you with me to my office and before I know it you strip completely naked and have your way with me. So why would you walk out like that in the morning, as if you regretted having sex with me, when clearly you were the one to push for that to happen?"

Brittany was in shock. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Santana's mouth in that moment.

"Excuse me? You're telling me you didn't have a say on what happened last night? That I forced you into having sex with me? If you didn't want to be fucked you wouldn't have spread your fucking legs or fucked me in your suite. The way I see it is that you were equally into me last night as I was into you. So don't go blaming me for what happened, because I won't deny that I wanted to fuck you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Santana gasped. She didn't expect Brittany to admit that to her. A cussing Brittany was definitely a turn on.

_Damn, Lopez; great time to be horny. You're in the middle of a fucking argument. _

"Well then, if you were so into me like you claim, why did you leave in the morning without even saying a proper goodbye?" Santana frowned.

"Some of us have to wake up early to work, Santana." Brittany replied in a sad tone.

"What are you talking about? You _were_ working." Santana replied.

"Like you said, I'm not a hooker. My job was done as soon as you won that poker game. The rest of it was just Brittany." the blonde smiled.

"I don't get it? What kind of job would need you to be up so early in the morning? I mean, last night you were with me and tonight here you are, being a stripper. How many jobs do you have?" Santana was confused.

"That's my own business, Santana. Don't bother your mind with my life choices." Brittany replied bitterly.

"Please, Brittany; it's no bother at all. I really want to know what you do for a living. Do you work for someone else besides Puck?"

Brittany sighed. She knew that Santana had the right to know the answers to all these questions. After all, they had spent an amazing night together and Brittany owed the truth to her.

"Do you want the full story or the short one?" the blonde asked.

"I've got plenty of time." Santana smiled.

"Okay. I came to Las Vegas three years ago, searching for a job. My dream was to be a dancer, but when I confessed it to my parents they threw me out of the house. My dad was in the army and he had raised both me and my older sister in a very strict manner, claiming that the only acceptable position for a woman in society was raising kids and being a good wife. Of course, Liz and I had other dreams for ourselves. Liz decided to leave Kansas as soon as she finished high school and pursue a career in nursing. As for me, I never really was interested in anything other than dancing. I took ballet classes when I was younger and it always took my mind off things and helped me express myself. When I was 17, I realized that that was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life and I asked my parents to let me go overseas to the Sadlers Wells Ballet of England. It's considered to be the most prestigious ballet school, but unfortunately my parents weren't that thrilled. They threatened me that if I followed my dream, they would disown me. At first, I hesitated and let them think that they'd won that fight, but after a couple of weeks I brought back the issue and they kicked me out. There I was, 18 and homeless, searching for my next step."

Santana clenched her teeth.

"What did you do?"

"I had some money saved up from my allowance, which helped me for a month. By the time the money was spent, I found myself working at Schuester's shoe shop as a salesperson. His wife Emma offered a warm bed and fresh clothes to me and before I knew it I was part of their family. They took me in when I needed someone the most and accepted me like their own daughter. I spent five years with them, working hard and trying to save up as much money as possible to do something with my life. And then I met Sam; he was a country boy, passing by with his father for a shoe shine, but as soon as we started talking we clicked. He got me and I wanted to get to know him better. We spent the whole summer taking long walks and drinking iced tea by his porch. We fell in love and by the end of the summer, Sam asked me to elope with him. I said yes and that same night, we took his truck and drove all the way to Vegas. We spent three heavenly weeks together before he was called in by the army. He was devastated and I felt betrayed, but we agreed that everything happens for a reason. We said our goodbyes and there I was, alone in a city I didn't know. Homeless, jobless and searching for a dream. Long story short, a few months later, Puck saw me at the El Rancho opening party and came up to me. We had a long chat and he told me that I was gorgeous and that he'd love for me to work with him. Seeing as I didn't have anything else to do, I said yes. Three years later and I'm still working for Puck, but bills need to be paid and the more gigs I can get, the better. That's why I work as a model, stripper and babysitter amongst other things. And this morning I left without saying goodbye, because I was already late to the Jacksons and baby John needed his babysitter."

Santana was speechless. Brittany had laid out her whole life for the brunette, with no hesitation and to say the least, she had led a pretty interesting life up to now.

"Say something, please?" Brittany pleaded.

"Wow."

"Is that all?"Brittany giggled.

"What? No, I'm sorry. It's just I-I didn't expect to hear all this."Santana confessed.

"Did I overwhelm you?" Brittany asked.

"Sort of, but in a good way. Brittany I have so much respect for you right now. And I feel like such an idiot for being mad at you for walking out like that. All I could think about was my fucking libido and the morning sex we missed out on, while you were working your ass off with pretty much no sleep." Santana blushed when she realized she had said out loud one of the reasons she was really frustrated for.

Brittany giggled and brought her hand up to Santana's cheek.

"Look at you; you're blushing. You're so cute right now."

Santana seemed to blush even deeper with Brittany's words.

"Look, Brittany. I'm not here to judge you or anything. But from the moment I saw you, I had a connection with you. I don't know what this is about, but for the first time since I've been into the business, I was interested in getting to know more than just someone's name or breast size. I would really like to take you out on a date, if you'd let me do that."

Brittany seemed to put some thought into that for a second.

"How about we just hang out as friends? Don't you think we need to slow things down a bit? I mean we've already had sex, which was unprofessional yet sexy by the way, but I believe it would be best if we went out together as friends first. Start fresh, you know what I mean?"

"Start fresh? Yeah, I could be down with that."Santana smirked.

"Brittany! Get your cute little butt back inside right this instant. Those lap dances aren't gonna take themselves over to the customers."Sugar brought them out of their private moment.

Brittany sighed and lifted herself off the ground where she had been sitting for the past twenty minutes. Santana got up as well and, before Brittany could object, wrapped her arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

Brittany was caught off guard and almost fell backwards. As soon as she regained her balance, she let her arms wander all over the Latina's back and lower waist, reaching extremely close to her ass.

Sugar broke the built up tension.

"Okay, enough with the hugging. Come on, Brittany."

Brittany made her way back to the strip club entrance and right as she was walking in, Santana shouted.

"Brittany!"

The blonde brought her head back out and waited for Santana response.

Santana took and deep breath and gulped.

"Would you like to grab some ice cream with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to, Santana." Brittany smiled and walked back in the club.

And with that, Santana was left alone out on the street doing her victory dance and grinning like a fool.

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Either way, let me know. I love hearing from you guys. It puts a smile on my face and gets me all excited when I get a notification. Next up: the "friendly date". Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It's already way past midnight and I'm finally done writing, editing and proof reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but it's a bit longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! You guys make me so happy every time I see a new email for this story! Shoutout to soleluna113; I hope this clears up "Puck's scheming" like you called it lol. Also some Quinntana, Pezberry and Pucktana interaction in this one, so enjoy! Here is chapter 5 of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Santana returned to her penthouse suite late that night, feeling content and happy with how things had turned out. She was going out on a date with Brittany, even if they had to label it as friendly. As she was pulling down the bed covers to get inside her bed though, she realized that she hadn't asked Brittany when they were going out together, making it difficult to get in contact with her. Santana sighed and plopped herself on the bed and before she reached to turn the light off, she had an idea; Puck. Puck was the key to getting in contact with the blonde. Surely her best friend kept track of the addresses and Brittany's personal information. She decided that she would pay him a visit the following morning, but hoped she didn't appear to be that big of a stalker.

The following morning, Santana woke up in great spirits and made her way towards the main buffet. She liked taking her breakfast there at least once a week, so that people could get to see her and not think that she was a stuck up bitch.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." Quinn brought her coffee as soon as the brunette sat down.

"Good morning to you too, Quinn. How are you feeling? Still have that sore throat?" Santana faked interest.

"No, actually I'm feeling much better thank you." Quinn smiled.

"Awesome." Santana replied.

Quinn turned around and made her way back towards the buffet table to grab orange juice and some snacks for her boss.

"So Quinn, let me ask you something. Do you like working here for me?"

Quinn seemed to be thrown off by the question.

"Of course, Ms. Lopez. Why would you ask that? Do I seem like I'm not enjoying working here? Because I can assure you that that's not the case at all and I would be more than glad to prove i-" Quinn rambled.

"Fabray, calm down. I wasn't giving you a warning for slacking off or anything. You're actually one of the best employees I've had in my short but quite successful career. I was just wondering." Santana laughed.

"Oh! Well in that case, I _love_ working here. Everyone is so welcoming and it's so exciting getting to meet all the Hollywood A-listers. I can't imagine a more perfect job than the one I have." Quinn blushed.

"I'm happy to know that you have such enthusiasm for your job. That kind of positive attitude will turn out to be good for you in the long run, kid." Santana winked.

Quinn lowered her gaze and smiled shyly.

Santana dismissed Quinn, letting her get back to work and continued eating her breakfast by herself.

As soon as she was done she got up and made her way to the valet parking. She wasn't in the mood for any more small talk, but it was inevitable to avoid Blaine Devon Anderson. That guy was as annoying as they could get and Santana wasn't even sure why she hadn't fired him yet.

"Great morning to you, Ms. Lopez! Up and at 'em bright and early, right?" Blaine smiled, his pyramid eyebrows angling upwards.

Santana groaned and continued walking towards her limo, not paying attention to him.

Blaine ran all the way over to Santana's limo and offered to open the door for her.

"Have a splendid day, Ms. Lopez." he grinned.

Santana didn't bother replying and instead got in the car and ordered her driver to leave the hotel as fast as he could.

* * *

"Hoe-pez! What's up buddy? Haven't talked to you in…2 days if I'm counting correct?" Puck hugged the Latina.

"Keep it in your pants, Puckerman. I play for the other team, remember?" Santana laughed.

"Right, that's because you haven't tasted the Puckasaurus over here." Puck gestured towards his crotch.

Santana made a gagging noise and punched Puck on his shoulder.

"So, to what do I owe the honor?" Puck sat on his office chair unceremoniously.

Santana gulped. It was time to ask what she had been dying to find out.

"Um…well I-I was wondering if maybe you could give me a piece of information."

"What kind of information?" Puck smirked and leant closer to his desk.

"Do you remember a girl you brought over to the tournament a couple of days ago? A blonde one…what was her name again? I can't seem to remember. Braily? Bridget?"

Puck knew exactly who Santana was talking about and he was pretty sure the brunette did too.

"Oh you mean Brittany!" he replied.

"Yes! That's right; Brittany. Well I didn't really get to thank her that night for being there for me and I was wondering if you could write me down her home address so that I could send her some thank you flowers."

"It's okay, San. I can do that for you. I'll even sign it up for you so that you don't have to busy yourself with it." Puck smirked. He had known Santana for many years and the look she had given Brittany when she first saw her was definitely one of pure desire and lust. So it made perfect sense that the two of them had probably hooked up and Santana now wanted more of that. But Puck wouldn't help her out unless she admitted it.

"I'd prefer it if I handed them over to her myself."Santana tried again.

"Why?" Puck asked with a teasing tone.

Santana didn't know what to say. She didn't want to seem too desperate or clingy or creepy for that matter, but she had to get that address. So she said the first thing that crossed her mind.

"I haven't worked out at all these past couple of months."

_Really? That's all you could think of, Lopez? _

"Wouldn't you rather have me send someone else to give Brittany the flowers, that way you get to go for a run without wasting your time with some stupid delivery?"Puck wasn't giving in that easily.

Santana was starting to get irritated.

"No! Puck listen to me; if I wanted to have someone else send them, I'd have Artie call you. But now that I want to personally do it myself, could you please give me Brittany's home address?"

"If you tell me the real reason that you want Brittany's address, I might actually give it to you." Puck smirked.

Santana felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really want me to believe that you came all the way over here to get an address, when you could have easily had someone else find it for you or just call me?" the mohawked guy laughed.

Santana sighed.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, okay?"

Puck nodded letting her know that he wouldn't.

"I want to take Brittany out on a date. We said we were going to go out for ice cream, but I never got to ask where we would meet or where I could pick her up from and I don't have any way to contact her. So if you could be kind enough to provide me with that information, I'd appreciate it." Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You like her, don't you?" Puck smiled.

Santana blushed and nodded.

"Yes, more than I should."

Puck unlocked his file cabinet and looked through his paperwork. After a couple of minutes he finally found Brittany's file.

"Ah, here we are! Brittany S. Pierce: 473 Fremont Street, Las Vegas, Nevada."

Santana thought of that for a moment.

"Is that over by North 4th Street?"

"Yeah, right beside Freddy's barber shop." Puck nodded.

Santana seemed to understand where the address was and before she turned to leave Puck's office, she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight.

"You have no idea how much I love you for doing this." she smiled.

"I gotta look out for my lesbro." he laughed. "If you want any help or advice about sex, don't hesitate to ask." he winked.

"Ugh, as if. You're the last person I'd ask for help in that area. Besides, I get way more pussy than you do, so you might as well ask _me_ for advice. Don't be shy, bro." Santana stuck her tongue out and left Puck's office with a smile on her face.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Santana busied herself with business meetings and events. She hadn't heard a word from Brittany and she was really starting to miss the blonde. The Latina couldn't stop thinking of her and when Rachel talked to her, she completely ignored her.

"Santana, did you even listen to a single word I just said?" Rachel brought her out of her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Berry. You were saying?"

"Santana, you haven't been paying that much attention to me lately. Is something wrong with you? Maybe you should take a break?" Rachel patted her back.

An idea crossed Santana's mind.

"As a matter of fact, Rachel yes; I've been dying to get out of here today. My head is pounding and I just want to get some fresh air for a couple of hours. Do you think everyone could manage without me for a bit?"

"I'm sure we will cope without you."Rachel winked.

"Okay, good. Let Artie know that I will be gone and I will be back around 8pm for our business date."

Rachel wrote something on her notepad and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Satan. Everything will be under control."

Santana grabbed her purse and made her way out of the hotel and into her limo, giving James (her driver) directions to Brittany's house.

As soon as she was outside of it, Santana waited a few minutes and got out of the car. She reached the door and knocked it, hoping that Brittany wasn't away. Five seconds later, which seemed like 5 minutes for Santana, the door swung open.

Brittany gasped.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." the brunette joked around.

"I'm sorry, I meant hi. What brings you here?" the blonde corrected.

"Well, I was passing by and I thought I'd stop and say hi." the brunette replied.

_Jesus,Lopez. You sound so pathetic and creepy. _

"But how do you know where I live?" the blonde frowned.

_What do you say now,idiot? Oh God I'm so stupid. Quick, think of something good._

"I asked Puck if he could give me your address. A girl has to know where to pick you up from for our future ice cream date." Santana laughed.

_I guess honesty is the best policy._

"Well, you're already here and seeing as I don't have anything else to do until 7:30, do you want to get that ice cream now?"Brittany played with her shirt.

"I would love that." Santana grinned.

"Great! Let me just put some shoes on and we're good to go." the blonde replied enthusiastically.

Santana found Brittany's childish enthusiasm adorable and she was hoping for more cute moments like this one in the near future.

As soon as Brittany was ready, the two girls walked out of the apartment and Santana waved James off, letting him know that they would be walking instead.

* * *

The ice cream parlor was a couple of blocks away, giving Santana and Brittany plenty of time to have small talk and reacquaint themselves with each other.

Once they were outside the parlor, Santana opened the door for Brittany and let her walk in first. Brittany blushed and lowered her gaze, before walking inside and sitting at the last booth on the far right side. Santana followed closely and sat across from her.

"What can I get you ladies?" an old woman with blonde hair, chewing gum asked them.

"I'd like to get a vanilla ice cream sundae" Brittany smiled.

"And what about you, darling?" the old lady asked Santana.

"I'll get a banana split." Santana replied, not taking her eyes off of Brittany.

The waitress wrote down their order and wheeled away in her roller skates.

"So tell me about yourself, Ms. Lopez. I've told you all about me, now it's your turn." Brittany winked.

"There's really nothing that interesting to tell about me." Santana replied.

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked, you were the wealthiest woman in Nevada and one of the biggest casino owners in the world. How did you get there? What brought you in on this world?" Brittany asked eagerly.

Santana thought she might as well get everything out of the bag.

"Well, my dad was this big Mafia member, a consigliere and he made a lot of money building casinos,hotels,restaurants and any kind of business that could give him a profit. A consigliere's job is to offer unbiased information based on what he sees as best for the family. My father thought it would be best if the family didn't move forward with one of their operations, but when he offered his advice to The Boss, he simply dismissed him. My dad followed his own plan and tried breaking the deal, but ended up getting killed by a member of one of the other families. So after that, I found myself with a great fortune and no knowledge whatsoever of how casinos and hotels were meant to be run. A few weeks into running the business, I met Puck in a bar and we really hit it off. We ended up talking for hours, buying each other drinks and laughing, until he made a move on me. I told him I was gay and he didn't seem to be surprised. Instead we just laughed it off and he promised me he would find me a good girl to have fun with. And then he introduced me to Sugar."

"What? You mean stripper Sugar?" Brittany gasped.

"That's the one." Santana nodded. "So anyways, I took Sugar out on a really fancy date and she seemed to enjoy the luxury of it all and a couple of hours later we were lying in my bed panting and in a sweaty mess. We hadn't even waited for dessert in the restaurant. After that, we dated for a couple of years, but eventually Sugar couldn't handle the spotlight and the constant flirting people addressed towards me, and broke up with me. Since then I haven't had another girlfriend that lasted so long, but mostly just one night stands or flavor of the month type of girls. And now I'm just a young girl, enjoying what I've been given and having a great time eating ice cream with a new friend." Santana smiled and caressed Brittany's hand.

Brittany didn't say anything; she simply had the biggest smile on her face.

"And you say there's nothing interesting in your story? Santana that was definitely the most exciting life story I've heard. I have so many questions and I don't even know where to start from." Brittany giggled.

"Could I start with one?" Santana asked shyly.

Brittany nodded.

"Would you go out on a date with me? Not a friendly date, a proper date where we dress up, sit down and have a fancy dinner or anything you'd like and we get to know each other better? I just can't fathom the idea that a girl as gorgeous and amazing as you could be real and single and I can't not hope that maybe this could go somewhere further than friendship. So what do you say? Will you go out on a date with me?" Santana gulped audibly.

Brittany didn't expect that at all from Santana. She put some thought into it and after an excruciatingly long while, replied.

"It would be my honor to go out on a date with you, Ms. Lopez."

Santana breathed relieved and smiled in delight.

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret saying yes." she replied and before she could stop herself, kissed the blonde's cheek.

Brittany blushed and let out a cute giggle.

The rest of the date went along great, with Santana telling stories of her past with Sugar and Brittany laughing whole-heartedly over them. Things were finally starting to look bright for Brittany and she hoped that she was making the right decision by saying yes to a date with Santana.

After they were done with their ice cream, Santana paid for both of them and guided Brittany towards the sidewalk. It was starting to get chilly, an usual weather condition for spring in Las Vegas, but Brittany begged Santana to walk back to her place instead of calling James to take them there. Santana, being the smitten one, said yes without hesitation and walked Brittany back home. When they reached her doorstep, Brittany hugged Santana and thanked her for the great time they had and walked inside her apartment.

Santana made sure Brittany was safe in her apartment, before making her way towards the limo that was parked across the street waiting for her. As she climbed in the limo, she could only think of one thing.

_Things were definitely looking bright for her._

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 5 is out! Did you guys like it? I hope I didn't disappoint with their friendly date. Let me know what you thought of Santana's back story...and holy cow did you expect Sugar to be Santana's ex girlfriend? Craaazy! Review,follow and favorite and let me know what you think. I love getting feedback and/or suggestions, ideas etc. Thanks again! XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I couldn't be happier! This chapter introduces us to a couple of new characters and I hope you like what I did with them. I personally think that it fits them perfectly! Anyways, here is chapter 6 of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Brittany got into her apartment, a wide smile spread across her face. She had genuinely enjoyed hanging out with Santana and was dying to find out more about Santana's past and stories just like the ones the brunette had shared with her. She wanted to ask her so many questions, but didn't want to seem rude or nosy. Like, why was Sugar still working for Santana if they had broken up? Did Santana hook up with all of her employees? Should she be worried that this was all just so that the brunette could get into her pants one more time?

Brittany couldn't stop thinking of the Latina and what her true intentions were. She kept tossing and turning all night, wondering if she should be more cautious and held back or just take a leap and have fun with Santana. A few hours later, the blonde finally managed to fall asleep, too drained because of her own thoughts and her "date" with Santana.

Meanwhile, Santana couldn't have been happier. She had an amazing time with Brittany and she couldn't stop thinking of their next date and where that would be. As soon as James parked the limo in front of the Lopez hotel, Santana nearly sprinted and made her way into the hotel. Blaine tried catching her attention by saying hello, but the Latina was long gone and not even bothering to reply.

Mike, Santana's personal assistant, showed up in the lobby waiting for her.

"Santana, there you are. I was starting to get nervous that you would be late. Artie is waiting for you in the _Seasons _restaurant. I made sure your usual booth was reserved and he is already there. You don't want to be late; you know how grumpy he gets."

"Chang, I'm here now and that's all that matters. I just want to wear something more comfortable and I'll be with him in five minutes. Let him wait, I can handle it."

"Sorry, San. I can't do that. He's been busting my balls all day asking me where you've been and I didn't know where you were and now he's threatening to have me fired if I don't get you there as soon as possible."

"Ugh." Santana groaned. "You'd think that since I'm the boss, people would respect me. But no, I have Artie fucking Abrams over my head pulling the strings. Whatever, I'll go now."

Santana entered the _Seasons _restaurant and immediately spotted Artie in his wheelchair, sipping some Chardonnay and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Good evening, Ms. Lopez" the hostess greeted her.

"Hello, Julie. I believe Artie is waiting for me over there." the brunette gestured towards her manager.

"Yes, of course. Right this way please." Julie guided her to their booth.

Santana sat across from Artie and didn't bother saying hello.

"Santana, I'm glad you could join me. Now, seeing as you're 23 minutes late on our date, let's get straight to business."

"Yeah, let's get it over with. I needs to get my beauty sleep on."

Artie rolled his eyes.

"So, as you probably already know, May is the beginning of our high season. We are expected to have a 70% rise in hotel guests and a 45% rise in high rollers coming in. In my opinion, it's best if we took advantage of this development and raise our prices a bit. Big tournaments are coming up this month and you've told me before that we are finalizing our deal with the _Crazy Frog _cabaret, is that correct?"

Santana nodded.

"Great, so I think we should promote that as much as we can and make sure that our standard customers pay a visit to it as well. There's nothing better than a bunch of drunk, horny jerks ready to spend their money to cup a feel on one of those slutty dancers." Artie laughed.

Santana clenched her fists.

"Hey, shut your fucking mouth. Those girls do their best to make a living and pay their bills. Who do you think you are? You don't have a right to criticize them, asshole."

Artie raised his eyebrows.

"Calm down, Lopez. What's up with you? I've never seen you defend any of those hoes. You're basically one of their most regular customers, so what's gotten into you?

"Nothing, it's just that I don't like you manipulating them and treating them as if they're a piece of meat."

Santana didn't want to admit that the reason behind defending those girls was Brittany, because the blonde was one of them. Of course, her motives were probably different than most of those girls, considering that the rest of them didn't even know how to write let alone have big dreams of studying abroad.

Artie shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, sorry I guess. Anyways, moving forward. I'd also like to discuss with you the whole slot machines issue."

Over the past three weeks, a majority of the slot machines in most Lopez casinos had been lagging and breaking down. Santana had hired the best technicians to fix them, but no matter how hard they tried, they always ended up breaking down again. The result was an enormous amount of money being spent towards fixing slot machines and a great loss for the Lopez Empire.

"Look, Artie. I've been making calls, trying to fix them for the past couple of weeks and we're still on square one. I say we rip them all out and buy new ones."

"Buy new ones? But it would take weeks for us to install them, let alone the money we'd have to spend on them."

"Yeah, the installation would take weeks, but it's our best option. We start one casino at a time and by the end of the month they should all be set. As for the money, we will have them all back by the end of May, what with all the new guests coming in and all." Santana replied smugly.

Artie took notes and nodded.

"Okay, I'll run through it with the security room and the technician's office and if they give their approval we're good to go."

"Sweet. Is there anything else you want from me?" Santana asked.

Artie shook his head.

"No, we're all set. Now we can enjoy our dinner without having to worry about business."

"Great. You know, I miss us hanging out. Ever since we became business partners, the fun has been drained out of us. What do you say we go play some blackjack after dinner?"

"I'd love that, Santana." Artie grinned.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence, talking and laughing, remembering old stories and events they had been to. When they were done, Artie paid the check and followed Santana out of the restaurant.

They spent well over an hour at the blackjack tables, playing and socializing with clients. Santana would occasionally lose on purpose just to make sure no one got mad that she kept winning.

When they both got bored of playing, they said their goodnights and separated. Santana went to her suite, feeling absolutely spent after a fun packed night. As soon as she got in, she started undressing herself and throwing her clothes all over the place. She entered her bedroom and climbed in her king sized bed in only her bra and underwear. She let the cool sheets envelop her body and slumbered into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Santana was woken up by housekeeping coming inside her suite.

"Ms. Lopez, buenos dias. I hope you slept well." Rosario smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Rosario. I slept great, thanks for asking."

"Your breakfast should be up soon."

"No, that's okay. I'll just take it downstairs. I have to be down anyways. The cabaret owner is coming in today. We're finalizing the deal and I have to personally welcome him. Why am I telling you this? It's not your business. No offense, of course. It's just that you're a maid and you shouldn't be worried about stuff like this." Santana rambled.

"Ms. Lopez, don't worry about it. I get that you're nervous. Everything is going to be okay." Rosario rubbed Santana's shoulder.

Santana breathed in deep and exhaled, feeling calm thanks to Rosario's touch.

"Thank you, Ros. I feel like you're a second mother to me. You always know what to say to calm me down and make me feel confident again."

"No problem, Ms. Lopez. You can come to me with anything that you want. You're like a daughter to me too."

"Well then, I guess you shouldn't be calling me Ms. Lopez. Please, it's Santana. But only when it's the two of us. I have to look professional in front of others." Santana winked.

"Okay, Santana. Have a great day." Rosario grinned.

Santana made her way towards the reception, looking around and searching to find Mike Chang. She wanted to know what her schedule for the day was and when she should be expecting the cabaret owner.

As if on cue, Mike appeared from behind her.

"Good morning, Santana. This is your schedule for today. Now, if you could just wait for a bit and the _Crazy Frog _representatives should be here in five minutes."

Precisely five minutes later, a young, thin and most positively gay, eccentric looking man walked in the hotel lobby, followed by his entourage.

"Ms. Lopez! So good to finally meet you. My name is Kurt Hummel and I am the owner of the _Crazy Frog." _the young man spoke up in a rather girly voice.

"Mr. Hummel, great to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Santana tactfully replied.

"I hope whatever you heard did me justice." Kurt laughed.

"I'm sure it did, Kurt. Can I call you Kurt?

"Only if you let me call you Satan." Kurt winked.

"Ha! Nice try, Lady Hummel."

The two of them seemed to be really hitting it off and to anyone observing, they'd think that they were old friends, considering how easy and unforced their conversation was.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's do some signing." Kurt suddenly cut Santana off.

Santana froze, but relaxed when she saw Kurt hinting a smile.

"Bring it, Hummel. I want your girls all over me and my clients."

"Who says you'll get to come in my cabaret?"

Santana held back her immature giggle.

"No pun intended." Kurt said realizing why Santana was dying to laugh.

"Oh, sassy! I like you." Santana laughed.

"It's hard not to, my dear." Kurt replied arrogantly.

"Jokes aside, what's the deal going to be like?" Santana asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could partner up and have the cabaret working for the Lopez casinos and hotels Fridays through Sundays. That way you bring in the crowds for our weekend profits and we share those 50-50."

"What? No way! 60-40 for us…We bring in the customers, that's got to be something!" Santana raised her voice.

"And we bring in the dancers, love. Don't make me turn it into 70-30 for us." Kurt bit back.

Santana put some thought into it and did the math. Finally she replied.

"Ugh, fine. But I get to bring in one of my own dancers. She is phenomenal and you'll love her. She has a charming personality and I'm sure she'll do great."

"Okay, fair enough. What's the girl's name?"

"Brittany Pierce."

"Oh my God! Brittany Susan Pierce? Ahhh I can't believe you know Brittany." Kurt squealed.

Santana was caught off guard by the sudden outburst of joy.

"Yeah, I know her. Why are you asking? Do you know her too?"

"Do I _know _her? Are you kidding me? Brittany is like my best friend from high school. I didn't know she was in the city, let alone the Strip. Of course you can bring her in. As a matter of fact, next time you see her, tell her that her Unicorn is looking for her. She'll be so happy to see me, I bet." Kurt was jumping up and down.

"So, I'm guessing we got ourselves a deal?" Santana laughed.

"A deal? Of course we have a fucking deal! See you on Friday, Satan." Kurt winked.

"Goodbye, Lady Hummel."

A few papers were signed and just like that Santana had a partnership with _Crazy Frog_ and a potential job offer for Brittany.

_Brittany._

A million thoughts passed through Santana's head, but first and foremost the most important one; their first date. With everything going on around business, Santana had forgotten to start planning. She rushed to her office and started making phone calls, trying to figure out what the perfect first date setting would be.

A few hours later, Santana still hadn't made a decision and she was starting to get furious. Her head was about to explode and she was in definite need of a break.

* * *

As she walked out of her office, she heard a familiar voice.

"Could you please let Ms. Lopez know that I would like to see her?"

"Right away, Miss. Just one second, please." Tina politely replied.

Santana could have sworn that that voice belonged to Brittany.

She paced fast towards the reception and was surprised to see that indeed there, standing in front of her, was Brittany.

"Brittany. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Santana…I came to say hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you." the blonde smiled.

"Um… no, not at all. Follow me to my office and we can talk there."

Brittany followed Santana to her office and as soon as the door was shut, she brought her hand out from behind her back and offered a bouquet of flowers to the Latina.

"I brought these for you. I figured you're not the only one who can be chivalrous." the blonde blushed.

Santana blushed even deeper and accepted the flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. Just like you."

Brittany blushed even more if that were possible.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?" Santana asked shyly.

"Well, I wanted to give you this in case you were being serious about our date." Brittany replied and handed Santana her home phone number.

"I knew I had forgotten something." Santana giggled.

"Well, now you know it. And whenever you want to hang out or take me out on that date, just give me a call. I should be there, if it's before 8 pm."

"Great, I will call you for sure."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds, but Santana broke it off.

"Do you want to have breakfast together, Brittany?"

"Now?"

"Yes, I mean you've probably made plans, but seeing as you're already here I thought it'd be nice."

"Sure! I don't see the reason why not to." Brittany smirked.

The two girls made their way towards the main buffet and grabbed two plates, filling them with croissants and cake and cereal. Everyone in the room was staring at them, making Brittany blush. When they were done making their plates, Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and guided her towards a more private table to enjoy their breakfast.

"So, should I be aware of any allergies or repulsion towards a specific meal?" Santana asked after a while of small talk.

"Hmm…not that I know of. What about you?"

"Well, I am allergic to sausages and pepperoni. That leaves pizza out for me."

"Yeah, I figured you were allergic to sausages that night after the poker tournament." Brittany winked, causing Santana to choke on her cereal.

"God, Brittany are you trying to kill me?" Santana coughed loud.

"Why would I want to kill you?" Brittany replied innocently.

"It's just a figure of speech. I meant, you really say things the way they are, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Why lie about stuff, when they're obvious?"

"So me being gay is obvious?"

"Well, yeah…I mean you have every girl crawling on all fours to have sex with you and you're sort of a player. And I've never heard of any boyfriends, only girls."

"And what about you? Are you a lesbian too?"Santana asked warily.

"I don't think I'd identify myself as a lesbian. I've had boyfriends in the past, but I've hooked up with girls while in Vegas. So I don't know, maybe I like both. To me, love and desire has nothing to do with gender. If you're attracted to a guy, then that's okay. If you're attracted to a girl, then that's more than okay as well."

"That's wise." Santana replied with admiration.

"You know, I try." Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

The girls continued eating their breakfast in comfortable silence and chatted about dance and Vegas, until Santana let her fork down and cleared her throat.

"So, I have great news for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I met one of your old friends today. Unicorn?"

Brittany gasped.

"Oh my God, you met Kurt? Where did you meet him? Is he in town? I have to see him, where can I find him San?"

Santana felt butterflies in her stomach when Brittany called her that.

"Slow down." Santana giggled. "I met him today, he came here and we signed a deal together and we started talking and one thing led to another and he told me that he knew you from high school."

"Wow, that's insane! But how did things lead to you talking about me?" Brittany frowned.

Santana gulped.

_Now or never Lopez._

"Kurt is the owner of the _Crazy Frog_, the new cabaret that opened. We had been in talks of signing a partnership deal over the past couple of months and we took the final step. He signed today and we agreed on 3 days full of shows for the Lopez casinos and hotels, sharing 50-50 the profits and I had one condition; I'd get to bring one of my own dancers."

"And Kurt said yes?"

Santana nodded.

"That's amazing! That girl is so lucky; she'll get to work with some of the best cabaret dancers of the world. Do I know her? Is it Sugar or one of the girls from the Lopez Frontier club? "

"None of them. But you _do_ know her." Santana smiled.

Brittany seemed to put some thought into it. Finally, when she didn't seem to know who Santana was talking about, she replied.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Can you tell me?"

"It's you, Brittany."

Brittany couldn't believe what she had heard.

"What? Are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious, Britt." Santana smiled lovingly.

Brittany got up and leant over, grabbing Santana into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God, thank you _so_ much! You have no idea how big of a deal this is for me. I can't thank you enough, Santana. Really, how am I ever going to repay the favor?"

"Well, I am taking you out on a date, aren't I?"Santana winked.

"That you are." Brittany grinned.

"I don't need any other favor then."

"Santana, you're amazing. Thank you."

"No, Britt. Thank _you."_

* * *

**Yay! Brittana interaction is always fluffy and cute right? I hope you liked this chapter, because I loved writing it. It was something different and new and we also got to see some Businesswoman!Santana into it. Also, what did you guys think of Mike Chang's and Kurt Hummel's appearance in this story? I love me some Kurt/Brittany friendship, so definitely more to come in the future. Let me know what you thought of everything going on. Review, follow and favorite. Love you all! XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! This story has surpassed 100 follows, so shout out to littleb22 for being the 100****th**** follower :) This chapter is very important as you can imagine because it's the moment Santana and Brittany have been waiting for; their first date. Shoutout to Chuckleshan for being awesome and sharing feedback ! So I hope you enjoy! Here is Chapter 7 of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Brittany finished her breakfast and waited for Santana to be done as well. Once the brunette had emptied her plate, she stood up and hugged her goodbye.

"I can't wait for you to call me."

"I can't wait for you to say yes to our date." Santana replied.

"Who told you I'll say yes?" Brittany poked her tongue out.

_Damn that tongue. If only she could lick my- what am I talking about? Get it together, Lopez._

Santana blushed and chuckled.

"Hmm…well then I guess I have to plan out a perfect date and that way you won't be able to say no."

"I guess so. Good luck with that." Brittany winked and was gone moments later.

Santana got up and made her way towards the reception.

"Tina, please call Mr. Hummel for me."

"Right away, Ms. Lopez."

Tina dialed Kurt's office phone number and a couple of rings later, his secretary Mercedes linked her boss to the call.

As soon as Tina heard Kurt's voice, she passed the phone to Santana.

"Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Lady Hummel, how's it hanging?"

"Satan, did you miss me already?"

"You'd wish." Santana chuckled. "I'm calling to ask a favor actually."

"Oh already begging for favors? I wonder what I could possible help you with..." Kurt teased.

"I think you already know, but could you maybe swing by the hotel and we can grab a cup of coffee and talk about it?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt said in a chirpy voice. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Cool, I will be waiting."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was opening Kurt's 1948 Buick Roadmaster convertible door for him.

"Hello, Sir. Have a great time at the Lopez Hotel and Casino Resort."

"Mm I didn't know Santana had such good eye candy working for her. What's your name, hot stuff?"

"Um…Blaine Devon Anderson, Sir." Blaine replied cautiously.

"Well then, Blaine Devon Anderson. It's a great pleasure to eat you…I-I mean _meet_ you. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt stumbled over his own words.

Blaine giggled.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Hummel."

"Please, call me Kurt. Only my lawyer calls me Mr. Hummel and I have asked him a million times to call me Porcelain instead."

Blaine didn't know what to say to all this. Kurt obviously had a bubbling personality and he definitely was attracted to him. He wouldn't admit that when the gay cabaret owner passed through him, he checked his ass out but he totally did and all he had to say was _wow._ That was one cute butt.

Kurt seemed to have mutual feelings for the valet parking boy. His eyes were to die for and the glow on them mesmerized him.

As he walked past the entrance of the hotel, he immediately spotted his new business partner.

"Satan, two times in a day! I'm guessing what you want must be really important."

"Ugh, shut it lady. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"Oh oh. That sounds concerning. Should I be worried about my physical well-being?"

Santana smirked.

"Don't apply logic to Lopez, my friend. You might end up with some stitches when you walk out of this hotel."

"Well I love me some spanking." Kurt winked.

"Ugh, gross. Violent images are running through my head right now. Thanks for the visual, Hummel."

"Okay, so what did you want me for?" the boy finally asked.

Santana seemed to hesitate and looked around her, wary that all her employees were on the ground floor and anyone could hear in on their conversation.

"Not here; my office. Follow me."

Santana brought Kurt to her office and poured two glasses of dark liquor for the both of them.

"Look, I know we're both very busy people and I won't drag this out. I need your help with something and it has to do with Brittany."

Kurt didn't expect Santana to ask him a favor that had to do with Brittany.

"Brittany? Oh this is splendid. Please do tell me how I could possibly help."

"Well we've been kind of hanging out lately and I happen to like her _a lot _and we've been saying we'll go out on a date, but now that it's time for the actual date I have no clue what it's going to be."

"And where do I fit in?" Kurt asked completely puzzled.

"Seeing as you're one of Brittany's best friends and you've known her since high school, I wanted you to let me know if Brittany likes some kind of cuisine more than others, if she is allergic to anything that I haven't already asked about, if she is afraid of heights. You know; the usual things a best friend should know."

"Oh Santana look at you! I didn't know you had it in you. Being romantic and all." Kurt gushed.

"Fuck off, Kurt. When it comes to the right girl, I make sure it's nothing less than perfect."

Santana thought of Brittany when she said the right girl and couldn't stop a smile spreading on her face.

Kurt seemed to notice.

"You must genuinely like her. I haven't heard any stories of Santana Lopez being tied down to one woman before."

"That's because I usually tie _them_ down." Santana replied smugly.

"Touché, Lopez." Kurt smirked and they both went on into a fit of laughter.

After their laughs died down, Santana prompted him again.

"So…are you going to help me?"

"Brittany as I know her is a very simple person. She goes with the flow so I don't think she'd put much thought into it if you took her, let's say for prime rib. But I wouldn't suggest that, it's your first date after all and there's nothing perfect about oily ribs being eaten with your bare hands. I say you take her some place fancy that she wouldn't be able to afford on her own. As far as allergies, I'm not aware of anything that might have caused an allergic reaction to Britt, so I say no allergies. And heights; not afraid at all. This girl could go jump off the Eiffel Tower and say it was thrilling and exciting." Kurt chuckled.

Santana giggled. Could Brittany get any cuter?

"Swell! Thank you, Kurt. It means a lot to me that you're helping me out. I'll have to find a good way to repay the favor."

"I can think of a way for you." Kurt smiled.

"Anything, just name it."

"Blaine." Kurt blushed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson."

That name reminded Santana of someone. After putting some thought into it, she finally remembered who Kurt was talking about.

"Blaine as in valet parking guy Blaine?"

Kurt nodded.

"I don't know, I think he's cute. Maybe you could put in a good word for me or give me his number."

"A good word for _you?_ I doubt I could find any." Santana laughed.

Kurt pouted upon hearing Santana say that.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I'll see what I can do." Santana smiled and sat down on her desk chair.

She opened up a huge folder and after scrolling through the pages for a few minutes, she finally found what she was looking for and scribbled down a number on a piece of paper.

When she was done, she handed it over to Kurt.

"Here you go. Now get the fuck out of my office." the Latina winked.

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief and before he turned around to head out of the office, Santana spoke up again.

"Thanks again, Lady Hummel. You're not that bad after all."

Kurt simply smiled and shut the door behind him, leaving Santana alone in her office, twirling in her chair.

* * *

Brittany had been waiting for over 20 minutes by the curb for her cab to arrive. She had made a phone call from the hotel reception and still it was nowhere to be found. Blaine approached her for the fourth time, asking her if everything was alright and if she needed help hailing a cab.

"No, thank you. I've already called the taxi service. They should be coming any minute now."

Right when she was about to turn her back on Blaine again, she caught sight of a familiar piece of clothing she hadn't seen in a long time. That men's Buckskin Fieldmaster Suede Coat belonged to only one person; Kurt.

Before she could stop herself, she approached the young man. Surely enough it was Kurt.

"Unicorn! Oh my God, I can't believe you're standing right in front of me."

Kurt was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but that didn't stop him from hugging his high school best friend tight.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, is that really you?" Kurt squealed.

"In flesh and bones." Brittany grinned.

"How are you? Oh honey, we have so much catching up to do. Look I really would love to sit here and chit chat, but I'm already late to a very important business meeting. Would you like to grab a cup of tea with me some time, dear?"

"I think that'd be great, we're going to have a gas!" Brittany jumped up and down.

"Swell, I'll see you soon then. I'll get your number from Santana." Kurt winked and let Blaine help him in his car.

Blaine was clearly smitten by the young man and as soon as he closed the car door for him, leaned closer to his window and whispered.

"I hope I get to see you soon, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and drove off; leaving Blaine wondering if he'd said something wrong. Little did he know that Kurt sped away so fast only because Blaine's scent was intoxicating and causing certain parts of his body to function on their own.

* * *

A day passed and Santana couldn't stop planning her date with Brittany. Everything was set and the only thing missing was the dress she would be wearing. After a long visit to her personal dressmaker, where Santana exchanged ideas and explained what she was looking for, she finally left with a brand new dress already in the works.

The minute she entered her penthouse suite, she took the telephone and made the call she had been looking forward to for the past week.

A few rings later, Brittany picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt, this is Santana. I hope I'm not disturbing."

She checked the time.

_12:16 pm. I don't think I did disturb, but I'd rather be safe than sorry._

"No, not at all. In fact, I was just thinking of you." the blonde confessed.

Santana arched her eyebrow.

"Really? And why were you thinking of me?" she smirked.

There was a pause on the other line that made Santana think Brittany had dropped the call.

"Britt, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, the phone fell off my shoulder. I was painting my toe nails and I had it placed there."

"No worries. Are you getting ready to go somewhere? Big plans for tonight?"

"Nope, just me and Lord T."

_Lord T? Who the fuck is that?_

"Lord T?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. My cat, Lord Tubbington."

_Could she be cuter?_

"Hmm, would Lord Tubbs mind if I borrowed you for tonight? I have sort of made plans for the two of us tonight."

Brittany grinned on the other side of the line.

"NO! Of course not. Lord Tubbington has his own social life as well so he wouldn't mind me going out tonight. He's been seeing Sheila lately, the next door neighbor's cat, so if I leave the house he will invite her over."

_And she just became ever cuter than before. God, I lov-what? No, never mind._

"Great! Should I pick you up at 7 then?"

"That sounds swell, Santana. I'll see you at 7."

"See you then,Britt."

Just when Santana was about to hang up, she heard the blonde's voice again.

"Santana, wait! I forgot to ask; what should I wear? Where are you taking me?"

Santana smiled.

"Dress to impress, Britt. Although, I'm positive that anything you decide to put will look flawless on you."

Santana could practically see Brittany's blush on the other end of the line.

"Bye Santana. See you soon."

"Bye Britt."

_Game on, Lopez._

* * *

Around 5:30pm, Santana was already showered and shaved. Her long hair was wet and sticking on her naked body and Santana had received her dress from her dressmaker.

Santana decided on having side parted, wavy, long-length curls ala Veronica Lake and her makeup was glamorous and vampy. Her skin was perfect and powdered and she opted out for a red lipstick.

The Latina matched her nail polish with her lips and put on her faux eyelashes that she loved wearing. When she was done with all her hair and makeup, she reached in her closet and took out her brand new set of lace underwear and wore it, before finally putting on her brand new shiny red dress and black stilettos.

She put the finishing touches on her appearance and grabbed her purse, making her way towards her limo that was waiting outside.

A few minutes later, the Latina was outside Brittany's house, waiting for the blonde to come out. Once the door opened, Santana gasped. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman of the world.

Brittany was wearing a gorgeous golden sequin dress with high heels and a mini clutch. Her makeup was light yet elegant and her dark blue orbs were clear and breathtaking.

"I hope I didn't under dress." Brittany said and was cut short when she looked up to check what Santana was wearing.

"Wow! You look a-amazing." Brittany gasped.

"You're beautiful." Santana replied back immediately.

Both of them blushed.

Brittany walked down the last couple of steps that were separating her from the brunette and as soon as she was standing in front of her, Santana held her hand and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"I got you something."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Santana you didn't have to. I-I didn't buy you anything and I feel terrible now."

"Don't worry about it." the Latina shushed her. "You bought me flowers, remember?"

Santana brought a small little box out of her bag and presented it to the blonde.

"What's that?" Brittany gasped.

"It's not what you think it is." Santana laughed. "Open it."

Brittany did as she was told and when she saw what was in the box, nearly let it slip out of her hands.

In the box there was a stunning golden diamond bracelet with an elegant design on it.

"Santana this is too much, I can't accept it." Brittany tried declining the gift.

"Nonsense, it's not that big of a deal. Trust me; I wanted to buy this for you."

Brittany tried giving the gift back, but Santana wasn't having any of it.

"Fine, I won't give it back." Brittany smiled warmly. "Thank you so much, it really is wonderful." she said and kissed her on the cheek.

Santana felt the heat rise on her face.

"You're welcome. So, should we get going? I have a lot of stuff planned out for tonight."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Oh I love surprises!" Brittany grinned.

_Adorable! How could someone not love Brittany? Wait, what? Love her? Oh well, never mind._

* * *

Santana and Brittany entered Lawry's a short while later, one of Las Vegas', if not the most, best known restaurants. Santana had made sure they were seated in a comfortable, red-velour shell-shaped booth all by themselves.

Within seconds a waiter came and took their order.

"Good evening lovely ladies. And what can I get for you?"

Brittany shrugged and let Santana order for her.

"I will have the lobster and for the lady the shrimp. And for our appetizers, bring us asparagus and mushrooms and the Lawry's salad with no dressing and extra tomatoes. Oh, and red wine; a lot of it."

"Anything else Miss?"

Santana shook her head.

"I think we're good, unless you want to add something else Britt?"

Brittany seemed to hesitate but finally spoke up.

"Could we also get the whipped cream horseradish spread on fresh baked bread dish?"

"Of course, Britt. Anything you want."

Brittany blushed.

The waiter wrote down the order and walked away.

"Thank you, ladies. Enjoy your evening."

"How did you know I like shrimp?" Brittany asked once they were alone.

Santana shrugged.

"Lucky guess. But now that I know it, I'll keep it on the back of my mind."

"And I'll remember that you like lobster, which doesn't come as a surprise to me, since you're such a lady."

It was Santana's turn to blush.

Brittany cleared her throat and prepared herself for what she was about to ask Santana.

"So, I've been dying to ask you a couple of things. Would you mind if I did it now?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Well first of all, how long has it been since you and Sugar broke up?"

Santana didn't expect that question at all.

"Um… I don't know. Five years ago, I think."

Brittany nodded.

"And how come she is still working for you? Isn't it awkward at times?"

Santana thought about that for a moment.

"Not really. I mean, I don't hang out that much at my own strip clubs but when I do, it's not awkward at all. We've passed the stage of awkwardness and we even joke around about our past relationship. Sugar is a good girl, honestly. She might seem a bit too forward, but her intentions are pure. She's harmless. And the girl has to pay the bills so who am I to take that from her?"

Brittany appeared to accept that and trusted that Santana was being honest with her.

"And what about the rest of your employees? Have you slept with any of them?"

Santana gulped.

_Honesty is the best policy. Let it all out, Lopez._

"I'm not going to lie. I've slept with a couple of them, but they either quit a few weeks after or we never spoke of it. But I have to come clean, Brittany. It didn't mean anything with any of them, besides Sugar."

Brittany appreciated the fact that Santana wasn't lying to her and decided to push her luck a bit more.

"What about you and me? Should I be worried that all this is just a way for you to get in my pants one more time?"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and replied as fast as she could.

"No, Britt. This is nothing like that. I honestly like you and I don't want to hurt you like that. If I wanted to have sex with you, I wouldn't have put that much effort into all of it. I bought you that bracelet because I care about you and I think you're a genuinely beautiful person inside and out."

Brittany grinned like a fool and couldn't contain the blush that was creeping on her face.

"I think you're amazing as well, you know." she winked and they were both brought out of their own little world when the waiter brought their plates at the table.

"Bon appetite, ladies."

Brittany licked her lips and waited for Santana to make the first move towards her plate.

"Well don't just look at them, dig in." Santana chuckled.

Brittany grabbed her fork and dipped a shrimp in her accompanying dressing.

Once her lips tasted the shrimp, she let out a barely audible moan, that didn't go unnoticed by Santana. In fact, the Latina clenched her legs because of that sexy sound.

_Now's not the time, Lopez._

Santana and Brittany kept eating their dinner and laughing about silly things, enjoying each other's company.

At one point, Santana couldn't hold it inside her anymore and asked Brittany what she wanted to know ever since their talk outside of the strip club.

"Hey Britt, I've been wanting to ask you something as well. It's been in my head for a while now and I just want to make sure that we're on the same page."

Brittany seemed uneasy with where their conversation was heading, but didn't want to show it so she nodded.

"You mentioned that you and Sam eloped and came to Vegas and that he was later called to service our country at the Army. I was wondering if that means you're still married to him or if you got a divorce before he left."

And there it was. The question Brittany had been dying to avoid. She couldn't lie to Santana though, not when the Latina had poured her heart out for her.

"I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. Sam and I are…yes, we are still married technically. But, before you jump into conclusions, ever since he left for the Army, I didn't get a single letter from him. Instead, I got a letter from the US Army, letting me know that my husband had died on the battle field. We never signed any papers and I haven't made any moves towards stating that I'm a widow, because I didn't have a reason to say so. I've been so focused on myself since Sam died that I hadn't thought of relationships or dating again. So I never signed any paperwork. And the people at the marital issues office just think that I haven't reached my closure yet. I swear though Santana that I have had my closure long before Sam left for the Army. It never felt right after we eloped. It was more of a summer crush for me."

Santana was in shock. She didn't know how to react to all of this and she certainly wasn't expecting a confirming answer.

After a long awkward silence, Brittany spoke up.

"Please tell me you're not mad or thinking of leaving."

"What? Leaving? No…Britt I promised you a night to remember and that's exactly what I will do. Am I shocked because of these new developments? Yes. Mad that you hadn't told me up to now? No, just confused. But the way I feel about you hasn't changed. I still like you and want to spend more time with you and if there's a positive outcome to the whole Sam deal it's that, even though I might sound morbid, I'm glad Sam's not around. Because that means I can have you all to myself if you let me."

Santana didn't want to let that last part slip, but now that everything was out there, maybe it was better.

"As long as I can have you all to myself too." Brittany replied and smiled.

Santana grinned and couldn't contain her excitement. She took both of Brittany's hands in her own and pecked her knuckles.

"San, that tickles." Brittany giggled.

The rest of their dinner was spent in comfortable silence, sharing a sundae, feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream.

* * *

After dinner, Santana helped Brittany in the limo and gave James instructions on their next stop.

"Where are we going now?" Brittany wondered.

"You can't take a dancer out on a date and not dance, right?"

Brittany bounced on her seat excitedly.

A few blocks down the road, James stopped the car and Santana helped Brittany out of it.

"The Jazz Club? Oh my God, Santana. I've been dying to see what it looks like inside."

"Well get ready to be amazed, because tonight and for one night only John Coltrane is performing."

Brittany gasped.

"He's that upcoming artist, right?"

"Yes, and you'll be able to say that you danced to his music long before he became famous."

Brittany grinned and let Santana wrap her arm around her waist and guide her into the elite club.

A waiter sat them at their table and Santana ordered two cocktails for them.

Brittany was barely sitting on her chair, dancing on the spot to the sweet sounds of the saxophone.

Santana took her hand and guided them to the dance floor where they spent a great amount of time dancing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

When they were both tired of dancing in their high heels, they downed the rest of their drinks and exited the club.

"That was incredible. Thank you, Santana." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, coming a little too close and her lips barely grazed the Latina's.

Santana was getting turned on and before she would close the gap between their lips, she lifted her head up a bit and kissed Brittany's nose instead.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Fun? I'm having a gas!" Brittany shouted, startling the people waiting in line to get in the club.

"Great, because there's one more stop to end the night and I hope you like it as much as I do."

"I'm sure it's going to be perfect."

"That's what I'm aiming for." Santana replied and kissed Brittany's temple.

* * *

Santana had Brittany close her eyes for their final stop and made sure that the blonde held her hand at all times so that she didn't trip and fall.

"Santana are you abducting me? Where are you taking me?" the blonde asked.

Santana giggled.

"No, silly. Just wait one more minute and we'll be there."

Santana reached their final destination for the night and when she was holding Brittany tight enough she prompted her to open her eyes.

"Wow." was all Brittany said.

"You like it up here, Britt?" Santana smiled.

"Santana it's so breathtaking up here." Brittany gasped in astonishment.

"This is my favorite spot in Las Vegas. I've been coming to the Stratosphere Tower ever since I can remember myself. My dad used to bring me up here and show me the view of the city. After he passed away, it was a safe spot for me. A place I could come up to and leave all the stress and anxieties down there. I also felt closer to my dad, which was comforting."

Brittany pouted and soothed Santana by stroking her arm and placing kisses on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful up here." Brittany grinned.

"You're more beautiful." Santana replied honestly.

Brittany blushed. Suddenly the blonde felt a chill run down her spine.

"Oh fuck, right. I forgot. I had some blankets brought up here so that we could set them down and enjoy the view for a bit. Unless you're cold, so we could just leave instead."

"No, I like it up here. We can stay for a bit. We'll just have to cuddle up close to each other to keep warm." Brittany winked.

"I don't mind that one bit." Santana smirked.

Santana brought out the blankets and wrapped her arms around Brittany, the blankets covering both of them together.

Brittany hummed in satisfaction and pressed herself closer to Santana.

"This feels so good." she mumbled after a while.

"It does. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world." Santana admitted.

"Neither would I. This is the best date in the history of all dates."

Santana smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I didn't just like it. I _loved _it. Thank you for putting that much effort into it. You really are a loving and passionate person, Santana."

"You deserve epic romance, Brittany. Anything to see that gorgeous smile and those deep blue eyes glow."

Brittany leaned in closer and left an inch between them, giving Santana the chance to close the gap between them. The Latina wasted no time and put her hand behind Brittany's neck and brought their lips together in a soft and delicate kiss. It wasn't wet and sloppy; it was slow and filled with emotion.

A couple of seconds later, Brittany pulled away from the kiss.

"Perfect date."

"Definitely." Santana smiled and brought their lips back together.

A little while later, it was starting to get chillier and Santana stood up, helping Brittany get up as well.

"Should we head back to our normal lives now?" Santana pouted.

"Aw, you're so cute. They're not boring, because now I have you and you have me to spend them with."

"True. I mean, you're okay but I'm definitely way more interesting than you. " Santana chuckled and poked her tongue out.

Brittany faked being insulted by Santana's choice of words and replied.

"You might think your life is more interesting, but we both know that when it comes to sex, I'm not the least bit boring." the blonde winked.

Santana felt her throat getting dry all of a sudden.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Good. Now take me back home." the blonde smirked.

Santana caught the double meaning behind Brittany's suggestion, but didn't reply. She had decided that tonight wasn't about sex; it was about them getting to know each other better and having a memorable first date. She wanted to prove to Brittany that she considered her more than just a one night stand.

By the time they arrived outside Brittany's apartment, the blonde was getting sleepy. However, that didn't stop her from grabbing Santana's wrist and guiding her toward the apartment door.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"I'd love to, but tonight isn't about that. I think it's better if I dropped you off and gave you your goodnight kiss. That's what a gentleman, or woman in our case, should do on their first date with a pretty lady."

Brittany thought about that for a bit and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." she nodded. "I just really want you right now, you know."

Santana gulped.

"I do too, but trust me we will have many more chances to do that soon." the Latina winked.

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

"I most certainly will." Santana smiled.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Santana replied and brought her pinky out for Brittany to link with her own.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany pecked Santana's lips and then her hand.

"Goodnight Britt."

* * *

As Santana crawled in her bed that night she could only think of one thing.

_Perfect date._

* * *

**A/N: Yay for their first date! What did you guys think? I loved writing this chapter and I think it's my favorite one. Just to clear some things up.**

_**Having a gas**_** in the 1940s was a popular slang term meaning **_**we're having fun. **_**Also, I know that the Stratosphere Tower didn't actually exist back then, but I wanted to write it as Santana's favorite spot because the view must be amazing. So for this story, consider it one of Las Vegas' best sights for tourists in the 1940s.**

**Thank you for taking the time to review, it really makes me smile when I read your reaction to these chapters and it motivates me to keep writing. Thank you also to all those following and favoriting, because that's equally as cool as reviewing. **

**Up next some Brittana sexy times to look forward to for all you dirty minded people ;) (you know who you are)**

**Thanks again! XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello loves! Sort of wanted to take a different direction with this chapter, but I ended up writing this and I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you for the feedback on the previous chapter! I'm so happy you liked their date! Without further ado, here is Chapter 8 of **_**High Stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Miss Brittany S. Pierce?"

"Yes, this is she. And may I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Just a secret admirer. I am a big fan of your work."

Brittany realized who was on the other end of the line.

"San, do you really think I wouldn't figure out it was you?"

"Damn it, Britt. I thought I got you for a minute there."

"Nope, I'm too smart for you to pull a prank on me."

"Mmm, that you are."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. I had some quite entertaining dreams actually."

Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh you know; the usual. There was this gorgeous blonde in my suite and we did all kinds of stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. I think it would be best if I showed you." the Latina flirted.

"Mmm, well then I'll make sure next time I see you that you show me what you did with that blonde in your dreams." Brittany flirted back.

Santana gulped and felt warmth all of a sudden spreading all over her body.

"I guess I will." Santana teased.

Brittany giggled.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'd really love to stay in bed all day and talk to you, but unfortunately I have some meetings to attend and some conference calls to make." Santana pouted.

"That always sounds interesting." Brittany laughed.

"No, it's horrible. I can't wait for today to be over and it hasn't even started yet." Santana groaned.

"Would me coming over there make it a little bit more tolerable?"

"You have no idea." Santana smirked.

"Sadly, as much as I'd love to come, I have some errands to run with Puck."

"Puck? What kind of errands?"

"Just work stuff, don't worry about it. There's this gig for a modeling exhibition in a couple of weeks for a swimsuit company."

Santana's mind was immediately flooded with images of Brittany in only a bikini. She felt her tongue getting dry with the visual and got lost in her thoughts.

"San, are you still there?" Brittany laughed.

"Um… yeah I'm here. Just got a little bit distracted."

"Okay then. Look, I'd love to keep talking to you but I'm already late because someone kept blabbering on the phone and if Puck notices it, I'll be in big trouble."

"Pff… As if I'd let him give you a talking to. If he ever gives you a hard time, don't hesitate on telling me because I'm more than happy to beat his ass." Santana smirked.

"Okay, easy tiger. I'll talk to you later, kisses."

Santana felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Bye, Britt. Kisses."

* * *

A short while after, Brittany heard a honk outside of her apartment. The blonde made her way over to the window to see who was harassing the neighborhood and being _that_ annoying so early in the morning.

"Yo Brittany! Get down here we're already way late to the meeting." Puck shouted from the street.

_Crap._

"I'll be right down, Puck. Give me one minute to put my jacket on."

A couple of minutes later, Brittany came out of her apartment in a rush. Puck was standing on his car's hood, nervously tapping his foot on the cement road.

"Finally, I thought you got drained by the toilet or something."

"First of all, Puck that's disgusting. And second of all, how could I even fit in there?"

"You're right; you prefer smaller holes to fit into." Puck smirked.

"Ugh, you're such a pervert." Brittany faked annoyance, but Puck saw the hint of a smile on her face.

"Admit it, you love it."

"Not a chance. God only knows what kind of images that dirty mind of yours has been making up."

"Dirty images? _Moi_?" Puck played innocent.

"Yes, you. I don't even want to know in what compromising positions you've thought of me and Santa-" Brittany laughed but immediately her laugh was cut short when she realized she let Santana's name slip.

"You and Santa? Hmm…Not really, but now you've given me material to think about. You and Santana though? Definitely." Puck smirked.

Brittany's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Pierce. You really think I didn't know that you banged Santana? Or that you dig her?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're more obvious than Kurt Hummel being a flaming homosexual." Puck laughed.

"Hey now, be nice." Brittany scolded him.

"I'm being nice; I'm just stating the facts, honey."

"Well, it's not my fault she is so incredible and funny. Let alone that smokin' body. That girl is so sexy." Brittany was lost in thoughts of Santana's taut abs and full breasts.

"Should I turn around or you don't mind getting off in front of me?" Puck teased.

"Jerk." Brittany punched his arm playfully.

"I think we're going to be really good friends, Brittany."

"In your dreams, Puckerman." Brittany stuck her tongue out and opened the passenger's door to get in Puck's car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana had been in a great mood, welcoming gamblers and hotel customers all morning. Everyone was surprised to see the Latina so up and early in action and they were starting to wonder what had gotten into her.

Santana made her way to the poker tables and made sure to personally congratulate some of her high rollers on their latest winnings and even went out of her way to find Rachel and ask for some cabaret tickets for Mrs. Pennington, one of her most regular blackjack players.

Around noon right after the Latina had paid a visit to all the casino tables, Mike came up to her and informed her that two gentlemen were waiting for her in her private poker room. That room was used only by her and for her own entertainment. Occasionally, she would organize illegal poker tournaments there, where some of Las Vegas' most known hotel owners gambled and made undocumented deals.

Santana hadn't been expecting anyone in there for today, so she was surprised to say the least. Once she was in the private room, she was stunned to see none other than Jack Dragna himself accompanied by his nephew, Louis.

Dragna was the most successful boss the Los Angeles Mafia family ever had. Dragna operated a massive loan shark and illegal gambling business. His family ended local gang wars by driving older gambling syndicates out of business. Dragna controlled gambling in Los Angeles and partially in Las Vegas. He muscled his way into controlling territory stretching throughout California and Southern Nevada.

Santana always wanted to get involved with the Mafia, ever since her father was a part of it. From the moment Dragna took over the LA family, she started building up connections with that world and had achieved a trusted status in the family by the time she was a big Las Vegas entrepreneur.

"Mr. Dragna, fancy seeing you here. What brings you to my hotel?"

"Ms. Lopez, always a pleasure. I've been wanting to pay a visit for a while now. Would you mind if we talked privately, without your personal assistant in the room? Confidentiality reasons."

Santana gestured towards Mike letting him know that everything was okay and that he could leave.

"Of course. So what is there to talk about?"

"Well, you see Santana I've been in the business for a long time now. I pull off gambling tricks for a living, so allow me to tell you that I know a couple of things when it comes to cheating. I know you're doing an amazing job considering how young you still are and that all your businesses are thriving, but upon the chaos you haven't seemed to notice a possible threat; Sebastian Smythe."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"You heard me. Sebastian Smythe, high roller. We've been tracking him down for the past 6 months and we have significant evidence, showing that he is indeed part of a family."

Santana seemed to be dumbfounded.

"Evidence? What kind of evidence?"

"Let's just say that his criminal record is quite interesting. Racketeering, loansharking, money laundering, gambling,skimming,drug trafficking and fraud are some of his activities. "

"Are you sure about this? He doesn't seem like the type of guy who's able to pull this off. I mean, sure he looks kind of sketchy, but I just thought it was his personality."

"Unfortunately, there's a lot of proof against him and we have finally closed the gap between our family and the one he is a part of."

"And which family is that?" Santana asked.

"The Kansas family."

Santana gasped. Brittany was from Kansas. Her heart started racing. If Sebastian could harm Brittany in any way, she would flip.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragna, but why exactly are you telling me all this?" Santana wondered.

"Because, Santana I need your help."

Santana raised her eyebrow.

"My help? How?"

"We need you to organize a private families poker tournament so that all the big families are brought into the same room. We would have done it in one of our own casinos or buildings, but we want to make it seem like an accident. Once everyone is located in the room, we fake play with them for a bit and when we've made some cash, we take out Smythe."

Santana gasped.

"But that will bring attention to my businesses and the press will be all over me for weeks after that."

"And that's a bad thing because…?" Dragna laughed.

"I don't know, Mr. Dragna; I have to think about it."

"Okay, Lopez. But you don't have much time. I give you one week. Next Friday, May 14th, I'll be back waiting for an answer."

"I understand, Mr. Dragna."

"Good. Now that we have everything settled, let's play some poker." Dragna winked and Santana couldn't help but smile.

* * *

In the meantime, Brittany was done with her meeting and was enjoying a fresh cup of tea with Kurt. Her interview with the swimsuit company had been a success and the managers had simply loved the blonde thanks to her charming personality.

"So Brittany, tell me all about your date." Kurt asked after a while.

"What do you want to know about it?" Brittany teased.

"Duh, everything." Kurt grinned.

"Hmm…Okay!" Brittany replied and laughed over Kurt's enthusiasm.

After summarizing every part of her date with Santana, Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sipped her tea.

"Wow." Kurt replied in disbelief.

"I know right? Isn't she the cutest thing ever?" Brittany gushed.

"I didn't expect Santana to put that much effort into it. She definitely surprised me in a good way."

"To be honest, I didn't think she had it in her either." Brittany confessed.

"I'm glad she knows how to treat a lady though. That's absolutely adorable and romantic of her."

Brittany smiled as she remembered her date with Santana the previous night.

"It really was the perfect date."

"And what comes next? Are you dating now? Did you have sex last night?" Kurt gasped.

"What? Kurt no, Santana's not like that. We might have started things the opposite way, but now we're taking things slow. Although I will admit that I was having some tempting thoughts last night." Brittany blushed.

"Tempting thoughts?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Brittany giggled.

"Fine, I'll stop teasing you. But jokes aside, I'm really happy for you Britt. I hope things go well between you and Santana. I've never heard of Santana Lopez acting like this for a girl, so you must be pretty special." Kurt confessed.

Brittany blushed even deeper.

"I like her obviously; I mean she is flawless and extremely attractive."

"Mhm, if I weren't gay I would absolutely tap that as well." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, but seeing as you're gay, who are you tapping nowadays Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"Oh um…nobody for me currently. I mean I've spotted some pretty decent guys and there's this one guy I find really cute, but he's obviously not into me."

"I don't believe that. Who would possibly say no to Kurt Hummel? What's his name?"

"Blaine." Kurt replied shyly.

"I knew it! It's that valet parking guy, right?"

Kurt blushed but nodded.

"I will make it my community service to help you take him out on a date." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, Britt." Kurt hugged her.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Santana had noticed a steady rise at the casino's profits. Business was doing great and she could finally relax and spend some time with Brittany. She hadn't talked to her since their phone call two days ago and she was starting to really miss her voice.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey San! How are you? I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Britt."Santana grinned.

"Are you busy today with work?"

"Kind of, but mostly just security stuff so I can do it from my office."

"Mmm…then I guess I should pay you a visit." Brittany lowered her voice.

Santana clenched her thighs.

"I'm waiting." Santana replied in a husky tone.

Santana never got a reply from Brittany, because the blonde had already hung up and the blonde was on her way over to the Lopez Hotel and Casino.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in." Santana ordered and smoothened out her leather pencil skirt.

She was slightly disappointed when she saw Mike Chang entering her office instead of Brittany, but her frown quickly turned into a smile when Mike informed her that there was a girl named Brittany in the lobby asking to see her.

"Let her in my office. She's a friend of mine. Oh, and Mike; from now on whenever you see Brittany don't stop her or ask her questions. Just let her come in here."

Mike nodded and ran to the lobby to guide Brittany into the office.

Santana stood at the edge of her office desk full of confidence, but as soon as Brittany walked in she literally gasped and her eyes widened.

Brittany was wearing the shortest sundress she had ever seen. Her thighs were clearly visible and if Santana bent down on her knees she could probably sneak a peek at Brittany's panties.

"Hey, Santana." Brittany greeted her once she got in, but stopped mid-sentence once she saw what Santana was wearing.

The Latina was wearing a black leather pencil skirt and a beige top that looked like a bikini or a bra and high heels that made her legs look incredible.

"Hey Britt." Santana replied, her voice filled with lust.

"It's so hot in here. No wonder you're practically naked." Brittany used her hands to cool herself and unbuttoned a couple of her dress' buttons.

Santana gulped.

"Yeah, you're very hot. I-I mean… it's very hot."

Brittany smirked feeling proud of teasing Santana and getting her flustered.

Santana realized what Brittany was trying to do.

_Two can play this game, Brittany._

Santana slowly swayed towards Brittany and leant closer to her left ear.

Brittany didn't stop staring at the brunette's boobs that looked delicious in that top.

Santana brought her tongue out and licked a hot trail from Brittany's pulse point to her earlobe. When she reached her earlobe, she tugged it lightly and sucked it hard. As she let it out with a pop, she whispered in Brittany's ear.

"I think that's a proper way to say hello, don't you agree?"

Brittany was extremely turned on and she could barely form a sentence. She gulped and stared deep into Santana's lust filled eyes.

"I think there are better ways to say hello actually."

"What kind of ways?" Santana panted.

"Here, let me show you."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and brought it over her own boobs and squeezed them. Santana let out a throaty moan she was holding back and clenched her thighs as Brittany placed her hand in her inner thigh. The blonde pushed apart Santana's thighs and started bringing her hand up closer to the Latina's centre. She was surprised when she cupped her pussy and her hand made contact with bare skin.

"Oh, Ms. Lopez; where are your panties?"

Santana moaned and bucked her hips.

"I-I for…forgot them." Santana stuttered.

"How can you forget to put underwear? You're such a bad girl, Santana." Brittany husked in her ear.

Santana whimpered and grinded her pelvis against Brittany's hand.

Brittany was enjoying teasing Santana way too much and with one swift movement, took her hand away from the brunette's centre.

"Britt, what the hell?" Santana gasped.

"Patience, Santana. It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." Brittany winked, bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking them clean before leaving Santana's office.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

* * *

Santana couldn't believe what had just happened in her office. She didn't expect Brittany to be such a tease. There she was, in her office, completely turned on and soaking wet. She had to fix this as soon as possible, before anyone noticed her thighs covered in wetness.

She walked out of her office, searching for Brittany. She found the blonde, leaning against the reception desk, talking animatedly with Tina. Santana kept staring at her until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Santana, I have the weekly statistics for you." Artie handed her a file.

"Um, sure Artie. I'll check them out later."

Artie looked around and sniffed the air.

"Do you feel a weird smell coming close to us?"

Santana' eyes widened. She saw Brittany staring back at her and sending her playful winks while pretending to pay attention to what Tina was talking about.

"Uh…it must be the carpet or something. God knows how many drunken slobs have probably peed on it." Santana replied and gestured towards Brittany to follow her.

Brittany immediately stopped Tina from talking to her and followed Santana to wherever she was taking her.

"Santana are you trying to seduce me?" Brittany smirked.

"You'd wish; I'm just going to the bathroom to freshen up." Santana smirked back.

"And why am I coming with you?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.

Santana didn't have an answer to that. She just didn't want Tina talking to Brittany and laughing along with her.

"I need you to hold my hair back when I wash my face at the sink." Santana tried finding an excuse.

"Sure Santana. Anything that suits you." Brittany mumbled.

As the two girls were approaching the staff bathroom, they heard muffled cries. Brittany looked confused and Santana was equally lost. The closer they got, the noises were becoming clearer and louder. Santana was positive that the sounds weren't cries, but moans instead. Without hesitation, the Latina opened the bathroom door with Brittany close behind her and was shocked by the sight before her.

Right on top of the sinks was Rachel with her legs spread wide open and a girl's head was in between her legs, giving her a mind-blowing orgasm. When the girls heard the bathroom door creaking they jumped off the sink and covered themselves up.

"Oh my God! Quinn?!" Santana shrieked.

"Santana…I-I mean, Ms. Lopez." Rachel shouted stunned.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Santana yelled.

"I think it's pretty obvious what they were doing, San." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana tried to stifle her laugh.

"Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry you had to walk in on this. And I apologize to you as well Miss for having to undergo that visual."

"Don't worry about it. You're actually both very hot." Brittany admitted, causing Quinn and Rachel to blush deeply.

"Okay, enough talking. Both of you are to get back to your work positions and if, I repeat if, you are to be seen again in such compromising positions, I will have to take further action." Santana replied sternly.

Quinn and Rachel both let out a breath they were holding and sprinted out of the bathroom without looking back.

"Ugh, as if my horniness wasn't through the roof already."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, did I say that out loud?"

Brittany smirked and nodded.

"I'll just let you cool off and get back to work; you obviously have some work to deal with." Brittany was referring to the two girls they had just walked in on.

"I'll talk to Rachel. I can't tolerate such behavior from my employees. What if someone else had walked in on them?" Santana sighed.

"You talk to her, San. I have to go now." Brittany closed the gap and stared down at Santana's lips.

Santana was struggling because of the close proximity with the blonde.

Brittany let her forefinger tickle Santana's collarbone and brought her tongue out. She leant even closer to Santana and licked the Latina's bottom lip.

"Bye, Santana."

Santana didn't have any reply. She was merely standing there dumbfounded, trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

Rachel didn't know what to say once she spotted her boss coming out of the bathroom. Santana glared towards her, but that didn't stop her from approaching the Latina.

"Santana, I truly am sorry for what you and _your friend_ had to walk in on. It was completely unprofessional and immature to be honest and I swear to you that it will never happen again. We just got caught up in the moment and before I knew it I was being pushed up against the si-"

"Okay, Rachel. I get it, no need to share the horrifying details with me." Santana cringed.

"But _your friend_ thought we looked hot. And I think she's hot too." Rachel smirked.

"First of all, her name is _Brittany. _And second of all, don't you dare hit on her or I will hit you with my bare hands." Santana clenched her fists.

"Calm down, San. I was just stating the obvious. The girl has killer legs. I bet she's a dancer."

"Yeah, but it's none of your business. Stay away from her." Santana tensed up.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere near her. Jeez, what's gotten into you? Lately you've been so calm and happy and today you're back to being the bitch you used to be." Rachel frowned.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sit around and listen to you calling me a bitch. Fuck off, Rachel."

"Whatever brought out the cheery Santana, please bring it back."

Santana didn't reply, but instead let Rachel walk towards the door.

"It's Brittany." she suddenly spoke up.

"I already know her name, Santana. You told me like two minutes ago." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's Brittany who brings out the cheery Santana you talk about."

Rachel's eyes widened and she returned closer to Santana.

"Are you banging her?"

"No." Santana tensed, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Fooling around?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing with her?"

"Nothing,Rachel. She just makes me happy." Santana smiled.

Rachel didn't reply, she just burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so fucking funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just that you're acting all weird over a random girl you met what, a week ago?"

"I'm not acting weird. I enjoy spending time with her and going out on dates. It's still pretty new, but I really like her."

"Dates? You _like _her? What has she done to Santana Lopez?" Rachel made fun of Santana.

Santana was in the verge of punching Rachel.

"Yes, dates. Do you have a problem with that? If you have anything to say, spit it out." Santana yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I don't like what this Brittany is doing to you. I mean, sure you seem happier and less grumpy, but you barely even care about the casino anymore and you're always off doing God knows what. As your friend, I think it's time you got over this little crush you have on Brittany, because at the end you'll hurt her or even worse you'll get hurt. Besides, May is a very busy month for us and I need you to actively participate in all events coming up. That way, customers are happy and you'll get to meet some classy women looking for the whole Vegas experience. It's win-win." Rachel nudged Santana's elbow and winked at her.

"You know what? I'm sick of you dictating my life and always trying to make decisions for me. I'm gonna tell you something and I'm only going to say it once; I like Brittany and there is nothing you can say or do that will change that." Santana yelled.

The Latina hadn't noticed the small crowd surrounding them, but as soon as she did, she dismissed them and ordered everyone to get back to work.

"Consider this a friendly intervention, Santana. Now, I respect your opinion and decisions and I fully support you but don't think that if things go wrong I won't be there to tell you I told you so." Rachel warned her.

"Thank you Rachel, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." Santana smirked.

"Fine. Bye, Santana."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

Santana walked in her office utterly furious and offended by Rachel's little speech. Brittany might not be the ideal girl to others because of her social status, but Santana thought she was perfect and that was all that mattered.

_I'll show everyone how awesome Britt truly is._

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 8 is done! Don't hate on Rachel just yet. A friend should be honest when telling their opinion and that's what Rachel thought of Brittany. Santana will have to prove that Brittany is way better than everyone thinks is acceptable for Santana. Please review,favorite and follow letting me know if you loved or hated this.**

**Any suggestions are welcome and feedback is appreciated.**

**I know I promised sexy times, but I felt that it was too soon in the story since they were taking things slow. Teasing is as good as pleasing though, right? ;) Thanks, love you all! XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! **_**High Stakes**_** hit one more milestone; 50 favorites. Thank you, love you all! A couple of exciting things to look forward to in this chapter. But first, I have a favor to ask. If any of you are interested, I'm looking for a new poster for this story. If you would like to send me something, please let me know in the reviews or PM me. Thank you! Here is chapter 9 of **_**High Stakes.**_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As Brittany was leaving the hotel, she saw Blaine taking the keys to one of the clients' cars. Without skipping a beat, she approached the handsome boy.

"Hello, Blaine."

"Hi, Brittany! How are you feeling today?"

"Swell, thank you. How about you?"

"I've had better days, but I'm putting on a smile, thanks."

"What's up?" Brittany frowned.

"Don't worry about it; I don't want to pester you with my miserable life." Blaine replied sadly.

"No, silly. Don't worry about it. I want to help you; otherwise I wouldn't have talked to you."

Blaine nodded and went on and on, explaining to Brittany that his boyfriend broke up with him four months ago and that he still misses him, but he hasn't heard from him ever since.

"Well, I think it's time that you moved on and found someone new." Brittany arched her eyebrow.

"Someone new? How I am ever going to find a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, because it's hard to find an attractive gay man in their 20s in Las Vegas." Brittany teased.

"Do you have someone specific in mind?" Blaine smirked.

"Maybe…but only if you're up for it."

"I think I'd be more than up for it." Blaine grinned.

Brittany felt confused.

"Wait, who are you talking about? I want to make sure we're on the same page here."

"Um…Kurt?"

"Oh, then yeah! We're definitely on the same page!" Brittany mused.

Blaine laughed and spontaneously hugged Brittany.

"But how am I going to approach him? He owns a cabaret and I work at valet parking."

"First things first, you need his number in order to approach him." Brittany snuck her hand in her pocket and dug out a tiny piece of paper.

Blaine gasped and hugged Brittany again.

"Oh wow! Thank you thank you thank you so much, Brittany. You are an angel, you know that?"

Brittany smiled.

"I try at times. Great seeing you, Blaine. Now make sure my best friend gets taken out on a date soon." the blonde winked.

"I will." Blaine beamed.

* * *

Monday morning came for Santana without her even noticing it. There had been a steady incline for her businesses, especially the restaurants and hotels. The Latina had made sure when she personally hired her original staff that all of them were well-known in their area of expertise and that they had fresh ideas to bring into the game.

Santana had been trying to bring to Vegas the Italian cuisine for months after a trip in Rome she had been on with Sugar in the past. After several failed attempts, she had finally managed to open the first Italian restaurant on the Strip and people had really declared it the latest hot spot to be sighted in.

Celebrities from all over the world visited Las Vegas just to have a meal in _Alessandro's. _

Santana loved eating there and drinking red wine with her closest friends after a tiring day of work. She usually paid a visit to most of her hotels and businesses and ended up eating and drinking at _Alessandro's _until the early hours of the morning.

Today was no exception, as the brunette had been dying for some alone time with her friends. There had been a pipe leak in one of her smaller hotels, causing all tourists to file complaints because their bathrooms were leaking. After making sure that everyone's needs had been attended to, Santana called her closest friends and asked them if they were available for some wine and cheese at _Alessandro's._

_Alessandro's _was a beautifully decorated five-star restaurant with golden forks and knives, fountains spread around the restaurant and a zero tolerance policy to casual clothing. The staff consisted of women only and Santana had actively taken part in the uniform selection process.

All waitresses wore red ties over white shirts and grey trousers that hugged their curves in a very sexy yet non-provocative way.

Santana hadn't had a big opening party just yet, because the restaurant hadn't been open that much long. However, it was already turning out to be a big success, since all big Hollywood actors were spotted eating there over the weekends.

"Lopez! How are ya feelin' lesbro?"

"Ugh, Puckerman shut the hell up." Santana glared her best friend.

"Just stating facts, babe."

"Nope, you can't call me that." Santana groaned.

"Yeah, because Santana now has a _giiiirlfriend_" Rachel teased.

"Shh, shut up Berry." Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her to sit on her chair.

Rachel plopped down on her chair and dragged Quinn with her making her land on her lap, since the tiny brunette was holding the blonde's wrist tightly.

"Hello, gorgeous." Rachel greeted her with a smirk and captured her lips into a heated kiss.

Puck was practically drooling on the table and Santana was thoroughly disgusted by the image in front of her.

"Puckerman, stop being such a fathead." Santana hit Puck's head.

Puck seemed to snap out of his dirty thoughts.

"Seriously, you two are always making out." Santana scoffed.

Quinn pulled away and hid her face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Stop talking Santana and just order your damn dinner." Rachel replied and brought Quinn's lips closer to hers again.

Santana couldn't take any of their kisses anymore and without hesitation, grabbed the breadsticks plate and tossed one of them on the girls' faces.

Rachel gasped.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh yes I did." Santana smirked.

Quinn got off of Rachel's lap and sat on the seat next to her, waiting for her girlfriend to attack Santana.

Rachel grabbed a breadstick from the plate and with one swift movement, threw it in the low cut shirt Santana was wearing, making it stand in between her breasts.

Santana chuckled and Rachel blushed profoundly.

"Wow, Berry…talk about targeting. Great shot!"

Rachel giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Enough with you two; let's order and catch up a bit. I've missed my lesbians." Puck cut them both off.

"Always the smooth talker." Quinn smirked.

The four of them ordered and gossiped about the Lopez pool staff, before Puck spoke up again.

"Santana, this reminds me; do you want me to save you a seat for the bikini runway in a couple of Saturdays?"

"Bikini runway?" Santana asked puzzled.

"Yep, the one Brittany is in."

Santana gulped.

_Brittany in a bikini. Almost naked and wet…oh God. If only she were soaking wet because of the things my fingers and tongue would do to her pus- Lopez snap out of it._

"Santana?" Puck clicked his fingers in front of Santana's face.

"Yeah?" Santana wiped some of the drool on her chin.

"You were totally just picturing Brittany naked right now, weren't you?" Rachel smirked.

Santana felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh…no I wasn't." She failed lying.

"You were." Quinn replied with a smirk. "I don't blame you, that girl must be smoking hot."

Rachel glared at Quinn and Quinn immediately pecked her cheek reassuring her that she was the only one for her.

"Actually, yes she has a smoking hot body; but she is more than that. She is smart, funny and a great dancer. And she is so passionate with anything that she does that it amazes me." Santana was glowing.

All eyes were on her and they were looking at her with smiles across their faces.

"What are you all smiling about?" Santana replied dryly.

"You are _so_ into her." Puck smiled, Quinn and Rachel both nodding in agreement.

"I am not." Santana tried defending herself.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her." Puck noticed.

Santana blushed.

"Don't worry about it, San. We support you." Puck patted her elbow.

"Clearly, not all of you." Santana glared at Rachel.

Puck changed the subject quickly.

"So, you still haven't replied. Should I book you a ticket?I'll be there as well."

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning? Now I'm absolutely coming thanks to that newfound information." Santana teased him.

"Swell! I'll make the arrangements." Puck smiled.

A few minutes later, Quinn spoke up and asked Santana.

"Do you have any plans for your second date with Brittany?"

"Second date? Santana wondered how Quinn knew of her first date with Brittany.

"You seriously thought Puck wouldn't tell us all about that?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"But Puck doesn't even know the date details. He just knows that I took Brittany out on a date."

"That's what you think, Lopez." Puck laughed "Jazz Club, Stratosphere Tower; I'm impressed."

Santana seemed to turn several deeper shades of red.

"Okay, fine. The first date was perfect. That doesn't mean the second one can be anything less than that."

"Aw, look at you being romantic and all." Quinn cooed.

"Santana, I'm sure anything you plan out will be brilliant." Rachel held her hand.

Santana smiled warmly.

The rest of their dinner was spent talking about silly stuff. Rachel and Quinn continued making out for short periods and Puck drooled over them. Meanwhile, Santana was already planning out her date with Brittany.

* * *

Throughout the week, Santana and Brittany kept calling each other and talking about their day. Brittany would always end the call with kisses for Santana on the other line and Santana would whisper _buenas noches nena _just before she hung up.

The days passed by and by Thursday, Santana had finally come up with an amazing idea for a date. So, she built up the courage and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello,_nena hermosa_. Are you getting ready for your show tonight?"

Brittany had been working for one of Santana's closest friend's strip club until Kurt took her in his cabaret.

"Yes, San. I'm putting on my underwear now." Brittany teased.

"Ugh, Brittany. We talked about this. You can't tease like that. It only makes me want to rip your clothes off even more than I already do."

Brittany giggled on the other end of the line.

_And just like that she switches from sexy as fuck to adorable within seconds._

"It's not my fault you are the horniest person alive, San."

"It's your fault though that you have that body, and I have already seen it naked." Santana smirked.

"True." Brittany laughed "So why did you call me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're working tomorrow anywhere as well."

"Hold on a minute, let me check my schedule." Brittany dropped the phone and ran around the house trying to find her notepad.

After scrolling through the days for a few moments, she found Friday May 14th.

"Nope, all clear. Why are you asking, San?"

"I want to take you out on a date if that's okay with you." Santana asked feeling completely insecure.

There was a pause on the other line that felt like hours, but in reality it was only seconds, before Brittany replied animatedly.

"I'd love to go out with you again, San."

Santana grinned like a fool.

"Swell! I'll pick you up at 9."

"Where are you taking me? Should I dress up again like the other time?"

"No, Britt. That won't be necessary. This date is more casual." Santana smiled.

"Great! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Goodnight San."

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

Friday morning came slower than Santana would have wished for. Artie kept bugging her with contracts to sign and phone calls to make, Rachel was chasing after her letting her know that Sven Mikaelson, the Swedish actor would be coming to their hotel for the weekend and Mike was busy trying to clean up Santana's office from all the unnecessary paperwork.

Everything was chaotic and Santana really just needed a break from all of this. It was completely overwhelming. Plus, the fact that Dragna would be arriving any minute now to get her final answer on the whole Smythe business, wasn't the least comforting.

When everyone was busy running around doing chores and they seemed to have forgotten the Latina was just standing there, Santana took the liberty of leaving without letting anyone know where she was going.

She climbed the stairs to the hotel rooftop and let herself calm down. She made sure no one was on the rooftop besides her, and pulled out of her jacket her pack of cigarettes. She sat by the edge of the roof and placed her legs over the ledge, feeling completely free of everything troubling her.

She lit up the cigarette with her snake skin lighter and took one big drag from it. She let the smoke reach her lungs and as soon as she felt that burning sense in her throat, she exhaled making smoke circles with her tongue.

Nothing was as calming as that moment for the Latina. She continued smoking her cigarette and by the time she was almost done with it, Mike suddenly opened the door to the rooftop.

"Ms. Lopez, Mr. Dragna is waiting for you in your office."

Santana stood up and threw the butt on the floor, stepping over it and making sure the cigarette was completely gone out.

_Showtime._

"Mr. Dragna, so good to see you again." Santana greeted him as soon as she walked into her office.

"Please, Santana. Call me Jack."

"Okay, _Jack_. How's things for the family?" Santana asked.

"I'm not gonna lie; not good. We need an answer from you as soon as possible. I can't leave today without a final answer."

Santana gulped. This was the moment. She couldn't procrastinate any longer. After many hours of thinking, she knew there was only one right answer.

"Absolutely. I would be more than happy to help in any way possible. But what do I get as a reward once you've taken Smythe out?"

"We were thinking of giving you a check for 50k, but of course not right away because it would seem too suspicious."

"I don't want any money."

Jack frowned.

"Then what do you want, Santana?"

"I want to be a part of the family." Santana replied in a stern voice.

Jack didn't know what to say to the brunette.

"Santana, it's not that easy for someone to be an active member of the Family. You have to take a blood oath, nothing else is more important than the family once you're in. I don' think you're ready for that."

"I really think I am. I want to make my father proud."

"Don't you think you've already made him proud with what you've accomplished? Besides, if you want to be a part of a family, why don't you go to the Las Vegas one?"

"Because of two reasons; one, you will owe me a reward once the Smythe business is over and two, we both know that the LA family is better than the Las Vegas one."Santana smirked.

Jack seemed to put a lot of thought into it. Several minutes later, he replied.

"I will allow this, under one condition; you do not speak of our actions to anyone. And I mean no one! No friends,family,boyfriends…um I meant girlfriends."

Santana chuckled.

"Okay, Jack. I promise."

"A promise won't make the cut. I will arrange a blood oath ceremony for you in a month. For now, just know that in June, Sebastian Smythe will be playing his last poker game."

Santana nodded trying to hide her insecurities.

"Goodbye, Santana. And thank you for saying yes. We will talk more details soon."

"Goodbye, Jack. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brittany had been very excited to talk to Kurt. Blaine had finally found the courage and asked him out on a date the previous night, thus making their weekly coffee date a gossip filled one. Kurt went on and on about how Blaine was a perfect gentleman and didn't pressure him into anything and how he smiled at anything Kurt said. Brittany could see the glow in his eyes and was genuinely happy for her friend.

"Enough about me, though" Kurt suddenly spoke up, "tell me about your date with Santana. What does she have planned for the two of you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm sure anything she has planned out will be flawless." Brittany shrugged.

Kurt didn't seem thrilled with Brittany's reply, but at the same time he was very moved by how much Brittany already trusted Santana and her ability to give the blonde the best time ever.

"All she said was for me to get dressed casually and not worry about anything else." Brittany added.

"And what are you wearing?"

"I was thinking of this mini skirt, a V-neck blouse over it and sandals to complete the look."

"Marvelous!" Kurt squealed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date I have to get ready for." Brittany grinned.

"Brittany,wait- one minute!" Kurt yelled.

Brittany sat back down on the couch.

"What is it Unicorn?"

"We didn't discuss the main issue of this coffee date; the cabaret."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I knew I had forgotten something." Brittany chuckled.

"This will only take a minute. Do you want to dance for my cabaret? I've seen how good of a dancer you are so you won't be needing an audition." Kurt winked.

Brittany seemed to think about it for a second.

"And which days would I be working?"

"Any days you want. No strings attached, just take it one day at a time."

"It sounds very tempting and it would be a great opportunity for me to show the world my talent, so I will…say… YES!"

"Swell! You will be starting next week. Come over to my office one day and we'll sign the paperwork."

"Splendid! Bye Unicorn."

"Bye Britt."

* * *

Brittany returned to her house and started nervously throwing out every clothing item in her closet. She wanted to look pretty yet casual and not overdressed for their date, since Santana had told her that it wasn't as formal as the previous one.

She finally settled for a mini skirt and a tank top with a cardigan over it in case of a chilly night.

_Good thing I had my outfit planned out. _She chuckled.

In the meantime, Santana was running around in her suite in only her underwear, looking for her new earrings that she had bought specifically for tonight.

Twenty five minutes later, Santana was dressed and ready. She had decided on wearing a simple navy blue dress with a brown belt in the middle. She made her way out of the hotel and didn't bother stopping when Blaine greeted her. Instead, she opened the door to her 1948 Red Barchetta and sped away from the hotel.

A few minutes later, she was outside of Brittany's apartment and she was knocking on her door with a single red rose in her hands.

"Hello, Santana." Brittany welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde walked out of her apartment and closed the door behind her, linking her arm with the brunette's.

"Hi, Britt. You look stunning."

"Thank you, so do you." Brittany flirted back.

"Shall we get going?" Santana opened the door to the passenger's side.

"Absolutely." Brittany smiled.

Santana rushed to the driver's side, her enthusiasm clearly visible. She sped off and didn't even bother wearing a seatbelt.

After a short while, Santana pulled in on a parking lot that was filled with cars.

Brittany seemed puzzled.

"Santana where are we going?"

"Right here, silly." Santana giggled.

"Here? No offense, but there's nothing to be done here."

"Sure there is; look over there." Santana pointed towards a big screen that was being pulled up by two men at the end of the parking lot.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Brittany. They were there to watch a movie.

"Oh San, this is a great idea! Which movie are we going to watch?" Brittany was jumping up and down on her seat.

"_The Red Shoes._" Santana smiled in pride.

"I don't think I know that one. What is it about?"

"It's about this young ballet dancer who is torn between the man she loves and her pursuit to become a prima ballerina. I thought of you when I read about it in the paper." Santana admitted shyly.

Brittany was in awe. This movie was already sounding very interesting and she loved that Santana had picked this as their second date. She was starting to like her a lot and things like this were making her decision to let Santana in that much easier.

"Sounds like the perfect movie for me." Brittany smiled.

"I know that's why I chose it. You know that you can always chase your dreams too, Britt. It's never too late." Santana rubbed the girl's hand with her thumb.

Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach and before she could stop herself, she leant closer and captured Santana's lips in a slow and tender kiss.

Santana seemed to be caught by surprise and her hands lifted in the air, but once she realized what was happening, she tangled them in Brittany's hair and brought the blonde even closer to her.

They kissed like that for a few minutes, not pushing for more or turning it into something else. They were just connecting their lips and tasting each other's lip gloss, while their hands were caressing each other's cheeks and neck.

All of a sudden, they were brought out of their kissing when the movie started. Brittany didn't pull back or straighten herself in the passenger's seat. Instead, she cuddled closer to Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist.

Santana pulled a blanket out of a bag she had with her and spread it over Brittany's and her own body. The two of them were warm and cuddled and they were enjoying the dancing Moira Shearer was doing in the movie.

Around 11, the movie was over and the parking lot was slowly emptying once again. Santana didn't bother moving and kept cuddling Brittany.

"So, did you like the movie?" she asked the blonde.

"I _loved _it. I want to be a prima ballerina just like her." Brittany admitted.

"I know you can make it, you're the most unwavering person I know. For God's sake, you even have a ballerina tattoo near your cute little butt." Santana laughed.

Brittany blushed.

"Yeah, that was sort of a spontaneous action. But I guess, it shows who I am in a way and it gives me a reason to keep going. Every day that I wake up, I see this tattoo in my reflection on the mirror and I think to myself _yeah that's what I will be in the future."_

"And I'll be in the first row cheering you on and clapping the loudest." Santana smiled and leant down to kiss Brittany's forehead.

It was starting to get chilly, so Santana thought it'd be best if she drove Brittany back to her house.

Once they were there, Brittany turned to Santana and kissed her goodnight.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. I can't wait for our next date." Santana smiled.

"Our next date is my responsibility. I'll show you some of my world." Brittany pecked Santana's lips again.

Santana hummed.

"Mmm…I can't wait to experience your world, Britt."

"And if you play your cards right, I might let you in on my pot of gold." Brittany winked and stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight, Santana."

Santana felt her throat become dry. She gulped and tangled her hand in her hair and pulled it all back.

_This girl is trying to kill me._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 9 is done and uploaded obviously for you guys! Some Spanish translations thanks to my friend Google translate.**

_**buenas noches nena= goodnight babe**_

_**nena hermosa= pretty little girl **_

**I hope you liked this chapter! Santana in the mafia? This should be interesting ;) Up ahead some fun stuff to look forward to. Bikini runway, Brittany working at the **_**Crazy Frog**_** and some other good stuff ;) Review and let me know if you loved it or not. Also, again if anyone is interested in sending me a fic poster, PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I'm in awe of how many reviews this story has received! Thank you all! This chapter was meant to be uploaded way earlier but my laptop decided to break down and I had to format it and then I moved to another country and I'm still adjusting and searching for an apartment, but luckily now it's up!It's one of my favorites because it will be filled with Brittana. A couple of quick shout outs to some people that made me smile with their contributions to this story. First of all, **_**StephaniieC **_**thank you for the amazing cover that you made for High Stakes. It captures exactly how I thought Brittany would be. Also, **_**M206**_** thank you for reviewing each chapter separately, that was really sweet of you. Enough with me rambling, here is Chapter 10 of **_**High Stakes. **_

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Throughout the following days, Santana was particularly on the edge and cautious of her surroundings. Ever since her meeting with Dragna, the Latina felt a sudden need to look around and watch her back as if someone was always following her. Of course, that was only a figment of her imagination, seeing as the Lopez Hotel and Casino Resort had an excellent security team paying close attention to anyone walking in and out of the casino.

Moreover, Santana was very eager to see Brittany's first show at the _Crazy Frog. _Kurt had called her within the weekend, letting her know that business was officially a go starting the following Friday and that he was expecting her to honor him with her presence. Santana had immediately said yes, but her enthusiasm over their new deal was cut short when Kurt informed her that the show would be featuring Brittany. Santana thought that she would have been happy for the blonde, but thinking of other men ogling over Brittany's hot body was simply making her jealous.

Sure, they weren't dating or anything, but she'd like to think that they were at a stage in their friendship or relationship whichever way anyone would like to call it that they were allowed to feel jealous if anyone else was admiring the other's body.

On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel a pool of wetness in her underwear once the idea of an almost naked Brittany dancing on stage provocatively for her and others cross her mind.

Santana had been busy all week attending social events and parties and by the time Friday arrived she hadn't planned on anything to wear for the big _Crazy Frog_ night coming up. She hastily ran all over the Strip searching in the best boutiques for the perfect outfit and finally, she settled for a leather jacket with denim jeans, a white tank top and black pumps. Nothing too fancy or elegant, but sexy and edgy for sure.

As her driver picked her up from the casino, Santana opened the limo roof top and lit a cigarette to calm her nerves. She was very nervous to see Brittany perform and she hoped people liked her and enjoyed the show. If they did, that meant good news for Brittany and for Santana as well.

When her cigarette was almost out, James opened the car door for her.

"Ms. Lopez, we're here."

Santana grabbed James' hand and climbed out of the stretch limo. To her left and right, photographers were snapping pictures and shouting her name, asking her to blow a kiss or throw a smile their way. Santana happily obliged, fully aware that it was part of her job to be friendly with the media.

A long while later, after having been interviewed by various reporters about the _Crazy Frog _collaboration with the Lopez family empire, Santana entered the cabaret and took a glass of champagne from the lobby.

"Santana!" Kurt squealed "You look fierce. Thanks for coming, I'm sure Brittany will appreciate it."

"You know I try to please, Lady Hummel." Santana smirked.

"You've pleased enough. Tonight is your night to be pleased for a change." Kurt winked.

Santana wasn't quite sure what that meant, but didn't put that much thought into it. Instead, she made her way to the front row of the VIP booths, waiting for the show to begin.

Precisely three minutes later, a bell rang letting everyone know that the show would be starting shortly and that they needed to return to their seats.

Santana sat on her seat, drinking the whiskey she had ordered when she first walked in. She crossed her legs and took off her jacket, placing it on her right side, exposing her deep cleavage and making every businessman in the cabaret drool from the sight.

She didn't pay any attention to them and waited for Brittany to be announced from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to announce the worldwide debut of a newborn star in the business. Give it up for the one and only Brittany!"

Everyone cheered on as Brittany walked out on stage, the music booming from the speakers, hinting that it was her turn to perform.

As soon as Santana laid eyes on Brittany, she felt her throat become dry all of a sudden. The Latina clenched her thighs and cleared her throat. In front of her literally five feet away from her, Brittany was standing wearing nothing but a black laced bra and panties that were almost invisible.

Brittany started her dance routine, bringing out a couple of more backup dancers. Everyone seemed to really enjoy it and a lot of men behind Santana were whistling and yelling at Brittany to take her bra off.

Brittany didn't pay any attention to them, but instead kept her eyes locked at Santana and bent on purpose in front of the Latina, giving her a slight glimpse of her centre. Santana looked around, making sure no one else had caught sight of the blonde's private parts and when Brittany got back up off her knees, she purposely brought her ass closer to Santana's face. Santana couldn't hold back a moan that erupted from her throat. She was extremely turned on to say the least. Images of taking Brittany on that stage flooded Santana's mind and the Latina jumped off her seat as soon as Brittany's performance was done to get some fresh air.

Brittany frowned and once she hopped off the stage, she didn't waste any time on going back to her dressing room. The blonde made her way out of the cabaret, trying to find Santana.

She spotted her sitting by the edge of the pavement, smoking and drinking from a flask.

"San, why did you run out like that? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Britt. Go back inside or else you'll catch a cold."

Brittany giggled.

"I can handle a bit of cold weather. Besides, if I'm cold I can always cuddle close to you and we could find ways to warm ourselves up." Brittany added suggestively.

Santana's eyes were fixated on Brittany's lips.

"You know you can't keep on teasing me like that."

"I know. But right now it's okay because I know you're enjoying it."Brittany winked.

Santana hinted a smile and nodded.

"I do, but that's our little secret. I don't want you teasing me like that again. What if someone else had seen your pu- uh...your private parts?"

Brittany didn't seem to have thought of that.

"I guess you're right.I didn't realize it in the moment."

"I understand, just make sure you don't do something like that again. Don't get me wrong, I love our teasing game, especially in public, but I don't want anyone else drooling over you apart from me." Santana confessed.

"Aw, look at you being jealous." Brittany smiled.

"I'm not jealous." Santana tried lying but couldn't keep a straight face "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm a bit jealous but can you blame me? Wouldn't you be jealous if the roles were reversed?"

"You're right, Santana. Which is why I will limit our teasing to sexual innuendos and playful touches, no ass slips or any other displays of private parts from now on. "

"Good. As for now, get your cute little butt back inside and cover yourself up. I want to buy you a drink at the bar."

Brittany blushed.

"Give me ten minutes." She replied and caught Santana by surprise as she attacked her lips and left to go get changed.

"Damn you, Brittany." Santana whispered and clenched her thighs before returning to the cabaret.

The rest of the night the girls spent it chatting and drinking wine together with Kurt. Brittany seemed to be really enjoying the company and, after a couple of wine glasses, kept leaning on Santana.

Santana didn't mind one bit, because that way she had an excuse to touch the blonde and let her hands travel lower to her ass and thighs. The action didn't go unnoticed from Kurt, who leaned closer to Santana on her left side and whispered.

"Having fun down there, are we?"

Santana snapped and pulled her hand back.

"Oh shut up, Kurt. I think it's time you left."

Kurt happily obliged and left the girls on their own.

Brittany kept drinking throughout the night and by the time Santana was about to leave, the blonde was clinging onto her and begging her to stay a bit more. Santana knew right then that it was time for Brittany to go back home.

"Britt honey, I'm taking you home now."

Brittany groaned and tried protesting by saying that they were having a great time, but Santana wasn't hearing any of it. She knew that Brittany had to go home, because otherwise she'd have a massive hangover in the morning if she kept drinking.

After many failed attempts on getting up, the girls finally managed to walk out of the cabaret and into the limo that James had already parked outside, waiting for them to get in.

As soon as Brittany sat down, she cuddled Santana and fell asleep with her head on the Latina's lap. Santana found Brittany's small snoring noises adorable and she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through the blonde's hair. When they reached Brittany's apartment, Santana tapped Brittany's shoulder lightly and woke her up trailing kisses up her collarbone.

"Wake up, Britt. We're home now."

Brittany lifted her head and took a look around at her surroundings.

"Did I pass out?" she asked groggily.

"No, Britt. You just drank a couple of wine glasses and I drove you home. Well, James did." Santana chuckled.

"That's very sweet and chivalrous of you." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips.

Santana helped Brittany out and walked to her apartment entry.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"You really thought I would miss your big runway show?"

"Are you serious? That's amazing news!" Brittany grinned from ear to ear upon hearing the news and hugged Santana.

Santana smiled.

"Goodnight Britt."

"Goodnight Santana. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning Brittany woke up feeling slightly hung-over but didn't let it get to her. Instead, she got up and grabbed a hot mug of coffee to wash the alcohol out of her system. Her makeup was smeared all over her face and her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep. Disheveled hair fell over her shoulders and her breath reeked of alcohol.

"Time to clean up." Brittany thought out loud.

An hour later, Brittany was showered and ready for the runway show and her house was spotless. She even had a few minutes to spare, which made her burning desire to call Santana much more obvious than before.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Lopez." Brittany smirked.

Santana realized who was on the other end of the line and played along.

"Who may I ask am I talking to?"

"Oh just a secret admirer who looks forward to fucking you soon. A lot, for that matter." Brittany teased.

Santana couldn't believe what Brittany had said and she had to pinch herself to make sure she had heard right.

"Uh…I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me, Ms. Lopez. I am someone who is very much so hoping to get in your pants sooner rather than later. And just so you know, I've been waiting to do so for a couple of weeks."

Santana clenched her legs tight together.

_She can't keep telling me stuff like this even though she knows I want to fuck her against any kind of surface I find right now._

"Who says I'm going to let a stranger get in my pants that easily?" Santana tried teasing back.

"Trust me, once you've seen my outfit for today you will be begging me to fuck you. And I don't think we're considered strangers when we've done stuff that is way past that stage."

Santana gasped.

"Wait, since you're a secret admirer how am I going to know what you will be wearing today? And how will I recognize you?"

"Oh crap, I didn't think of that." Brittany smacked her forehead.

Santana giggled. She found Brittany's innocence adorable.

"Well, in my opinion my secret admirer should be the sexiest person on the runway today so I'm sure I'll find you in no time."

"I like how you think, Ms. Lopez. See you soon."

"Goodbye, Brit- I mean secret admirer."

* * *

As Brittany was trying on the first from a series of bikinis she would be wearing for the runway, she couldn't hold back the smile on her face simply thinking of how turned on Santana would be when she'd see her. She wasn't being cocky or anything, she just knew that the Latina had a soft spot for naked body parts and long dancer's legs.

Meanwhile, Puck was sipping Margheritas with some fashion designers by the pool and waiting for the runway to begin. Right then, Santana showed up looking absolutely stunning in a pink strapless dress and high heels. Everyone turned their attention towards her and Puck smirked, feeling proud that the Latina was his best friend.

"Lopez, looking hot! Come on, join us for drinks."

"Gentlemen." Santana nodded and accepted a dry Martini from the waiter.

"Santana, how's business going?" Frank Wilson, a family friend/entrepreneur greeted the Latina.

"Better than ever, sir."

"Give my best to your mother, will you?"

Santana bit her tongue. Puck nudged her elbow.

"Sure thing." She replied and dragged Puck away from the crowd.

"I swear to God if anyone talks about her again, I'm out of here."

"Santana, relax. I'll make sure Maribel isn't brought up again tonight."

Santana let out a breath she was holding. She and her mother had some unresolved issues. Santana had come out to her in a young age and her mother had immediately stopped talking to her, simply telling her it was just a phase. However, ten years later, Santana was still the same person and very much so gay. They hadn't spoken since. So Santana got very tense, to say the least, whenever her mother's name was brought into the conversation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would be kind enough to take your seats. The show is about to begin." The host of the event called from the microphone.

Puck and Santana took their seats in the front row and waited for the runway to begin. A couple of good looking models came up first, but had nothing on Brittany. When Brittany walked out, everyone clapped the loudest compared to the previous two girls and Santana even went out of her way and stood up to clap for Brittany. However, she didn't expect Brittany to pause mid-runway and face her, sending her a flirty wink and then moving forward.

Santana stumbled back down on her seat. Brittany's flirtatious ways were turning her on by the minute and she didn't know how much more of that built up sexual tension she could take. She crossed her legs and held Puck's hand, digging her nails in his flesh.

"Ouch! Jesus, Santana. What the heck are you doing?"

Santana gulped.

"Air. I need air."

"Are you okay?" Puck seemed concerned.

"I'll be right back. I'm fine." She replied and stood up.

Brittany was hiding behind a curtain and as Santana made her way into the mansion that was hosting the runway she felt long arms wrap around her waist. At first she was caught by surprise, but when she recognized who those fingers belonged to, she leant into the embrace.

"You found me, Ms. Lopez."

"You weren't hard to find, secret admirer." Santana smiled and crashed their lips together.

Santana tried deepening the kiss, but Brittany pulled back.

"You're going to ruin my makeup and I still have three more pieces to wear."

"Ugh you know that you're torturing me, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware." Brittany smirked "But that just means the reward will be that much more exciting."

Santana's eyes widened. Brittany turned around and made her way to the dressing room to get ready.

The rest of the runway show consisted of a lot more teasing and flirting between the two of them and by the end of the night Santana was ready to implode. As soon as the show was done, she didn't waste a second and left without even saying goodbye to anyone apart from Brittany. The blonde chuckled and waved Santana's behavior off when Puck asked her what was wrong with the brunette.

Just as Santana was walking in her suite, the phone in her room was ringing. She ran to the bedroom and picked it up.

"Santana Lopez speaking."

"Ms. Lopez, I had a very good time tonight." Brittany teased in an extra sultry voice.

"Uhh…me…too, than-thank you. Why are you calling me so late though? Is everything okay?" Santana stumbled over her own words.

"Everything's swell. I was just hoping you'd let me take you out for a change sometime soon. What do you say?"

Santana smiled.

"I'll try and fit you in my schedule. Let me check one second." Santana joked.

Brittany pretended to wait and Santana pretended to look through her agenda.

"Ah, here we are. How about this Tuesday, the 25th?"

"Anything works for me. I'll adjust my schedule to your needs." Brittany replied sweetly.

Santana blushed, but was glad that Brittany couldn't see her.

"Okay, then that day works best for me."

"Swell, I'll pick you up at 9:15. We have a reservation at 9:30."

Santana was puzzled.

"And before you ask how we already have a reservation, let's just say that I pulled some strings and that you're not the only one with connections in Las Vegas."

"Hmm, I'm intrigued. I'll see you soon. Goodnight Britt-Britt."

"Goodnight San."

* * *

The next couple of days were spent quite peacefully. Both Brittany and Santana were busy with their jobs and they didn't get to spend any time together. Brittany had been planning their date night all weekend long and she had called the reception of the Lopez casino asking them to deliver a message to Santana, saying to dress casually for their date.

The date night finally arrived and Brittany was fidgeting and walking up and down in her apartment. She was very nervous to see if Santana would like what she had planned out for them. The blonde was best friends with one of Las Vegas' newest and most promising talents, Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes was a jazz singer for the Coyote club. It was a rather unknown little club in a far corner of the Strip, but Brittany loved going there because it was quaint and romantic and the atmosphere was intoxicating. Also, the lead singer of the club happened to be her best friend for 15 years.

Brittany had ordered Santana to be ready and waiting for her to pick her up. The blonde was right on time outside of the hotel and Santana walked out looking stunning as always.

"Hey gorgeous." Brittany greeted her and leaned in to peck her lips.

"Hey yourself." Santana flirted back.

"I hope you're up for it girl, because tonight will be a fun night."

"Of course. Anything I get to do with you is bound to be fun."

"Anything?" Brittany smirked.

"Well, yeah. Everything…eventually." Santana gulped.

Brittany frowned a bit.

"Yeah…eventually."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, with both of the girls feeling a bit tense and awkward.

Everything was soon forgotten though, because they had reached their destination. Brittany opened the door for Santana like a true gentlewoman and after being led to their table by the waiter, brought out the chair for Santana to sit on it.

"This place is lovely! I've never been here to be honest." Santana confessed.

"I love it here! My best friend is actually a singer here." Brittany jumped on her seat in excitement.

"Wow! That's amazing! I'm looking forward to listening to her then." Santana smiled.

In that moment, Mercedes came on stage in a marvelous long blue dress and curly hair. Santana thought that the woman was very pretty and was surprised a bit by the overwhelming response she got when she walked out.

Mercedes greeted everyone and made her way to the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mercedes Jones and I hope y'all have a great time tonight."

Sweet soul music started playing and Santana was mesmerized by the sounds the saxophone player was producing. Brittany caught sight of the Latina's glowing eyes and felt extremely happy to see that she was having a good time. Halfway through the show, Brittany took Santana's hand with her own and held it tight, rubbing affectionate circles with her thumb on the Latina's forefinger.

Once Mercedes was done, she ordered a drink and asked from the waiter to bring it down for her. She didn't go back at her dressing room to get dressed, but instead went straight towards the two girls' table.

"Evening, ladies. I hope Brittany didn't force you into coming here Santana."

Santana smiled. It was nice to see someone who wasn't intimidated by her at all.

"Not at all, Ms. Jones. Quite the contrary actually. I loved your performance. Your voice is as clear as crystal."

"Thank you for all these compliments but if I hear you call me Ms. Jones again, I doubt we will talk again." Mercedes laughed.

Santana smirked. She liked Mercedes. She was sassy and they could get along just great.

"So… how long have you two been together?" Mercedes asked "Because this one hasn't bothered confirming it yet."

Brittany blushed and ducked her head.

"Um…no we're, we're not together. I-I mean we're just friends. Not that just friends isn't great, but we're not girlfriends."

Santana kept rambling and Mercedes laughed out loud.

"Okay Santana, I think I got your point."

Brittany broke the silence that fell after a couple of minutes.

"Enough with teasing Santana. Mercedes isn't it time you went back to get changed?"

Mercedes was enjoying the company too much to just leave.

"No, I'm good."

"Mercedes, leave. Now." Brittany snapped.

Mercedes didn't need to be told thrice. She stood up, said her goodbye to Santana and made her way to the dressing room.

For the rest of the night, Brittany kept telling jokes and making Santana smile or laugh over silly things. Santana had been feeling quite frisky throughout their date, rubbing at times her leg against Brittany's. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. The blonde reciprocated and rubbed back, occasionally bringing their skins in touch.

When they were ready to go, Brittany paid the bill and grabbed both of their jackets. She opened the passenger door for Santana and drove off. Santana initially thought that Brittany would be taking her back home, but the brunette was surprised when she saw Brittany parking the car out of her own apartment.

"Um, Britt…what are we doing here?"

"We're going up, silly. I told you if you were good enough I'd show you my pot of gold."

Santana gulped. She wasn't ready to get hot and heavy again with Brittany after the last time. By now, she didn't know whether she was holding back on Brittany's sake or for her own well-being. Seeing a naked Brittany again could be catastrophic. She would be haunted by impure thoughts for weeks.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Brittany grabbed her hand. "Unless you want me to." She finished off and pulled Santana closer.

Santana nodded. _What could possibly go the wrong way?_

* * *

Once they were in the apartment, Brittany left to go hang her jacket. Santana took the liberty of looking around a bit while the blonde was away. The apartment wasn't as big as her suite but it was definitely cute and looked like something Brittany would have as her apartment.

"Would you like a drink?" She was cut off from her thoughts.

"Yeah sure."

Brittany poured two whiskey glasses.

"Here you go. I had that for a special occasion."

Santana blushed. Just the thought of Brittany considering her a special occasion was amazing to her.

"Cheers to us." Santana clinked her glass with Brittany's.

"Cheers." Brittany smiled.

Santana downed the whole glass in one swig.

"Wow!" Brittany gasped. "Thirsty?" she giggled.

"Hehe…not really. Nerves were kicking in."

"Why would you be nervous?" Brittany seemed puzzled.

"Because of what I'm about to see." Santana confessed.

"But you've seen it before." Brittany replied.

"Yeah but that wasn't the same as now."

"I'm pretty sure it's even bigger now." Brittany grinned.

Santana couldn't believe that Brittany in a way was telling her that she liked her as well.

"So are you ready to go see him?"

Santana seemed to be brought out of her stupor.

"I'm sorry…him?"

"Yeah, silly. What's wrong?"

"Who are you talking about?"Santana asked.

"Oh come on, Santana. You've seen it before; it's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal, Britt. I want to see every part of you and anything that revolves around you. So that' a part of you and I want to see it."

Brittany seemed confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm so perplexed…"

"Are you really going to make me say it out loud?"

"Please do so. I have no idea if we're on the same page."

"Lord Tubbington's poop, San. It's gotten bigger and prettier since the last time.

Santana smiled and shook her head. Brittany was so cute and innocent.

"You are so adorable, do you know that?" the Latina whispered and captured the blonde's lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned into a heated one.

Brittany didn't even bother replying. Instead, she kept kissing Santana and opening her mouth, inviting Santana's tongue to connect with her own. Things heated up pretty fast and both girls were holding each other's shirts tight and moaning. Suddenly, Santana pulled back.

"No,no…sorry Britt. I can't do this. I promised you I would take things slow for you and here we are gripping each other's shirts tight and being one step from having sex."

"Santana, can I be honest with you?" Brittany's voice is very soft, and Santana can't do anything but nod as she averts her gaze from the blonde's. "I can tell you're a little scared, and that's okay," she says calmly, increasing her hold on Santana's hands. "But I want you to know that I like you. A lot. And I'm okay with taking this slow if that's what you want."

"I want what's best for you." Santana confesses.

"You're what's best for me. I'm ready Santana and so are you."

Santana didn't waste a second. She crushed their lips again and started guiding them towards the living room. Brittany stopped them and guided them towards the bedroom instead. Santana grinded against Brittany's hips and cupped the girl's ass with both of her hands.

They kept kissing and exploring each other. The kiss started out slow and soft. Brittany caressed Santana's lower lip with her tongue. She parted her lips and began massaging them again. They were both moaning into each other's mouths. Santana's hands were running up and down Brittany's sides and the blonde threw her legs around the brunette's waist again so that their bodies were flat against each other's. Brittany heard Santana moan again and felt her plump lips caressing the skin behind her ear.

Santana sat up a little and threw her leather jacket to the side. Brittany took this opportunity to pull on the bottom of her shirt. She threw her arms up so that it was easier for her to get it off. Brittany saw a black lacy bra and the tanned skin around it, but didn't get the chance to take a long look because Santana leaned closer and started sucking and licking on that sensitive spot in Brittany's neck. Brittany didn't know what to do with her hands so she just let them rest on her back. Santana gently took off the blonde's blouse and with one hand unclasped Brittany's bra from behind.

Brittany lay down on the bed and started staring Santana in a very provocative manner. Santana attacked Brittany's lips again and their tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony. Santana's hands were still running up and down Brittany's sides and the blonde felt a little more comfortable. Brittany threw her arms around the Latina's back and pulled her closer. Santana sat up a little shocked at her action and she smiled at her. Brittany looked at the revealed skin of the Latina. She was breathtaking. She took her breasts in her hands and began to massage them. Santana threw her head back a little and was moaning in satisfaction.

Santana leaned closer and scooted down a little. Her head was in front of Brittany's breasts. Brittany was running her hands up and down the Latina's back, feeling as much of her skin as she could reach.

Santana was trailing kisses on Brittany's breast and suddenly Santana felt the blonde's warm mouth on her nipple. She was sucking and kissing the sensitive skin, making Santana's back arch up at the feeling. Her hand was massaging Santana's other breast and her whole body felt on fire, a hot liquid between her legs. Brittany shifted positions and was sucking on Santana's right nipple while massaging the other breast. Santana felt Brittany's thigh rubbing up against her center. The Latina bucked her hip up in search of more friction. Brittany placed kisses all over her stomach and licked a little around her belly button. She stopped at the top of Santana's legging and looked up to ask for approval. She sat up and slowly took off Santana's legging after the Latina nodded her consent. Both of them were almost completely naked except for their panties. Santana reached down with her hand and tucked a little on Brittany's panties. Brittany grabbed her hand before the Latina could pull it down.

''Tonight is about you San." She said and began trailing kisses again on her stomach, every kiss lower and lower. Santana looked at Brittany and felt her hands pulling down her panties. She took them off and tossed them on the ground. Brittany was now looking at her wet sex and Santana felt very exposed. She licked her lips and leaned down. Santana felt the warm breath against her center and felt a burning feeling coming up from deep in her stomach. She felt soft lips kissing the insides of her thighs and pale hands resting on her waist, trying to hold her hips in place.

Brittany was blowing small breathes of air on Santana's clit and her whole body was longing for the blonde to touch her. Santana felt Brittany's tongue sliding up and down her folds. The feeling was overwhelming. Santana felt Brittany moaning against her. The blonde placed a kiss on Santana's sensitive spot and suddenly Santana felt Brittany's tongue on her clit stroking up and down and curling upwards. Santana moaned while her hips were trying to buck up, but Brittany's hands held her down. She was sucking on Santana's clit and the Latina felt her plump lips caressing the sensitive nerves around it. The burning feeling in her stomach was getting worse and she felt taken away by all the new sensations Brittany brought to her body. Suddenly, the burning sensation in her stomach stopped and she felt waves of pleasure riding through her body. Her whole body tensed and she had no sense of control anymore. Brittany's long slim finger began pumping in and out of her again slowly and the pain gradually was replaced by a new thrilling feeling. She stopped sucking on her clit and crawled back up. She started sucking on Santana's pulse point again while pumping her finger in and out of her. She dipped a second finger in Santana's entrance and began a steady pace. Santana moaned at the feeling of Brittany filling her up and her body was on the edge. The Latina felt the blonde's fingers curling up a little and they hit a sensitive spot deep inside her over and over again.

''Br-Britt, I think I'm gonna…'' Santana couldn't finish her sentence.

Waves of pleasure ran through her body again but even stronger than the ones she felt before. She was shaking uncontrollably and Brittany was slowly helping her ride out her orgasm with her fingers.

Santana couldn't catch her breath and she felt Brittany's fingers pulling out of her.

"I want to make you feel good too'' Santana whispered.

Brittany kissed the top of her head and said ''We have all the time in the world for that San. Let's just go to sleep now."

"Okay, but can I ask you something first?" Santana hesitated.

"Sure, you can ask me anything you want sweetie."

Santana gulped.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" she let it out in one breath.

Brittany didn't even think about it for a split second.

"Absolutely! I thought we already were, but it's good to make it official!"

Santana grinned from ear to ear and crashed her lips together with Brittany's.

"I'm so happy that I met you."

"Me too, San." Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around the Latina.

* * *

**Anything you say is perfectly acceptable. I sucked at updating this one time, but I have a good excuse. Moving to another country can be quite hard and exhausting so keep that in mind. Reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated. It keeps me motivated. Thanks again, love you all XO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Santana felt the weight of Brittany's knee press on her, reaching very closely to her center. The girls had been officially together for a couple of weeks. Brittany would run after work to the casino and meet Santana during her lunch break and spend time with her, either eating lunch or each other. Santana on the other hand, kept showing up at the _Crazy Frog _almost every night so that she could see her girlfriend. People had started chatting and spreading rumours over the Latina's continuous appearances at the cabaret.

Kurt, however, knew the real reason behind Santana's constant show up at the cabaret. Brittany hadn't said anything to him about the two of them making it official, but his gaydar could sense that they had done the dirty.

Every time Santana came out of Brittany's dressing room her hair was disheveled and occasionally her top was inside out. Kurt would watch the brunette with a smirk on his face as she would awkwardly say goodbye and leave without looking back.

Which brought them to tonight, a Friday night in June at the Love Hill as it was known, pressed closely against each other in Santana's red 1947 Cadillac convertible, panting and moaning heavily along with several other couples that were on the hill.

"Santana, top. Off. Now" Brittany begged the Latina to help her take off her clothes. Brittany was straddling the Latina with her neck exposed and Santana was peppering kisses all over the blonde's chest.

Santana pulled her lips off her girlfriend's chest and took her tank top off in a swift move and unclasped her bra with one finger.

"Just like a pro." Brittany smirked and stuck her tongue out.

Santana brought Brittany closer and bit her tongue lightly in a teasing way.

"You know, I try to be as fast as possible so that you can have the honor of seeing this hot body." Santana smirked.

"Shut up and fuck me, San." Brittany laughed and brought Santana's head closer to her breasts.

Santana didn't do as Brittany had ordered her to; instead she blew lightly with her lips against Brittany's breasts. Brittany let out a moan and bucked her hips against Santana's centre.

"Santana!" Brittany whined.

Santana giggled and not wanting to prolong this moment any more, used the tip of her tongue to circle the woman's hard nipple, while at the same time rolling the other one between her thumb and forefinger. She heard Brittany gasp and the sound was quite exquisite. It made her want more. Anything to make Brittany make that sound again. So with her lips she latched on, gently sucking and pulling; flicking her tongue over and over against Brittany's flesh. And within minutes the heat that Santana had felt before between Brittany's legs was a tangible wetness, soaking through the blonde's underwear and finding a place on Santana's leg."You're so wet," Santana said huskily, releasing Brittany's nipple and moving back up to her neck.

"You have no idea," Brittany panted back, tangling her fingers in brunette hair. "Santana, please, touch me."Those words, spoken in Brittany's raspy sexy voice… the brunette probably could have gotten off on just that. She knew she was just as wet as Brittany was, and her body was aching for the woman to touch her too.

"God, San… don't stop," Brittany whispered unevenly. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Santana never wanted this moment to end.

She slid two fingers inside the blonde and waited, letting Brittany adjust to the fullness. She felt the fingers in her hair scratch against her scalp, and hold her closer, not letting her go. After a second or two, Santana begin to ease in and out, curling her fingers against Brittany's top wall every time she withdrew.

"You like this?" Santana asked seductively.

"Mmm," Brittany purred, biting Santana's shoulder. "I like you telling me what to do."

Santana kept pumping in and out, and finally after a few more deep thrusts, Brittany came all over the Latina's fingers.

And then everything was quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the heavy pants from both of them and the moans from the couples in the cars next to them. Brittany collapsed on top of her, her breast still resting in Santana's palm, and the brunette's fingers still resting inside her.

Leaning down, Santana took one long swipe straight up between Brittany's folds, ending in a soft kiss right to the woman's sensitive clit. She tasted even better than Santana imagined. Keeping her lips closed around it, Santana gently flicked her tongue across it. Brittany tried to buck, but Santana steadied her hips with one arm. Back and forth she went, between Brittany's clit and licking down the center, relishing every moment of the sweet and tangy taste that was Brittany.

Making sure she had a firm hold on Brittany's hips, she slipped one finger back inside her. Brittany gave a sharp intake of breath, but didn't object. She moved easily with Santana, as if they'd been here before.

"Santana, I'm so clo-close." Brittany tried talking.

Santana lapped up all of Brittany's juices and expertly guided her tongue inside the blonde's pussy, eliciting long,deep, throaty moans from her girlfriend. Santana could have kept going and devoured the blonde, but Brittany bucked her hips against the brunette and with one good stroke against Brittany's top wall, she was coming again, this time into Santana's mouth.

Brittany collapsed next to Santana uncomfortably, but couldn't care less because she had just had one of the best orgasms in her life.

Several moments later, Brittany turned to Santana and kissed her on the lips, tasting herself against them. Santana moaned in pleasure and before she knew it, Brittany was pulling her on top of her for round number two, or three..they had lost count.

* * *

Over the next few days, Santana would call Brittany and chat with her for hours about random, silly stuff and Brittany would visit Santana with small gifts that could be hidden in her bag.

They had discussed things and agreed that for now it was best if they kept their relationship private. Sure, Santana was a powerful woman, but nonetheless being a lesbian mega mogul in the 40s with a girlfriend who was a dancer wasn't exactly the ideal situation to be in.

Santana would occasionally get criticized and bashed from the community and especially other male entrepreneurs who were indirectly stating that they were jealous of her success.

"Ms. Lopez, I have Ms. Brittany Pierce waiting outside to meet you. I don't see an appointment..should I let her in?" Mike rushed in Santana's office.

Santana raised her head and paused her newspaper reading.

"Let her in; and cancel the rest of my appointments for the day. Oh and Mike; don't let anyone, and I mean **anyone **come in while Brittany is here."

Mike nodded his head and left as quietly as possible so that he didn't disturb his boss.

Five minutes later, Brittany opened the office door and let herself in.

Santana wasn't paying attention to the door and just nodded saying a quick 'hey' to her girlfriend while looking through her paperwork.

"That's not a polite way to greet your girlfriend, Ms. Lopez" Brittany faked annoyance.

"Britt, I'm sorry but I'm dying over here. I have to fill out these forms by noon and I'm already way too fucking late."

Brittany approached Santana's office and bent over it, bringing her upper body closer to the brunette's.

"Hm...seems to me like someone is pretty tense and in serious need of massage."

Upon hearing those words, Santana lifted her head up and arched her eyebrow. What she wasn't expecting was to see Brittany wearing that outfit. More specifically, she wasn't expecting Brittany to be wearing _no outfit._ Right in front of her, in the middle of her office, in broad daylight, stood Brittany in all her glory completely naked.

Santana rushed to lock the door and close the blinds at the windows.

"What the hell are you doing? If someone walked in and saw you naked in my office we would both get in trouble."

Brittany laughed.

"Get in trouble? Really Santana? How would we get in trouble if you're your own boss?"

Santana thought about that for a second.

_She's right. I am the boss, nobody can say anything to me. Might as well have sex with Britt while she's naked right in front of me._ _Ughh...focus Lopez._

"Santana? Are you with me?" Brittany pointed her finger in front of Santana's face trying to get her to pay attention to her again.

"Huh?" Santana recollected her thoughts and wiped off some of the saliva that was running down her chin. "Yeah I'm right here."

"I feel like you need some relaxation time. You've been stressing yourself out over work too much lately and I need some quality girlfriend time." Brittany flirted and made her way over to Santana's side of the office.

Santana turned her chair towards Brittany and faced her, gulping because of the view she had in front of her in that moment.

Brittany reached and grabbed the armrest on Santana's chair and leaned in very close to her girlfriend.

"Do you want a good, deep massage?" Brittany whispered in her ear with an extra seductive voice.

Santana clenched her thighs and nodded with a gulp. She didn't have the power to put out words. She was completely mesmerized by the blonde almost on top of her.

Brittany suddenly dropped her full weight on top of Santana, straddling her hips and bringing her center close to the brunette's which was covered with a tight blue dress.

Santana let out a tiny moan and brought her hands around Brittany's butt, squeezing it tightly.

Brittany bucked her hips down on Santana's center and moaned back louder. She brought her hands over the Latina's neck and started applying pressure on her shoulders and collarbone. The blonde kept going, eliciting deep throaty moans from her girlfriend and applying more pressure when Santana was urging her on.

Santana was in pure ecstasy. She was enjoying the massage way too much and the wetness that was pooling under her dress was a hint of how turned on she was getting thanks to Brittany's expert fingers.

_And she doesn't even have them inside me. _

Brittany got up on her knees on the chair and hovered over Santana, making her bend her neck down so that she could massage her back without moving. As soon as Santana followed Brittany's instructions, she was brought face to face with the blonde's breasts. Santana started feeling her clit throbbing; she could either stand there and wait for Brittany to finish her massage, or take the leap and attach her lips on the blonde's perky nipples.

The Latina thought about it for a second and finally brought her lips closer to Brittany's breasts. Brittany didn't expect the sudden movement and was caught by surprise.

Santana let the tip of her tongue lick a trail from the blonde's right nipple to her left one and sucked the left one lightly at first and harder after a bit.

Brittany gasped and let her hands fall to the side of Santana's breasts.

Santana took advantage of the opportunity that was presented to her and lifted Brittany off of her, and holding her full body with one arm, dumped everything from her desk on the floor.

"I am so turned on right now." Brittany husked.

"I want you so bad." Santana moaned and attacked her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss.

Brittany brought her tongue out and explored Santana's mouth, panting and moaning in pleasure.

Santana threw Brittany on the desk and climbed on top of her, completely naked by that point as well. Brittany grabbed Santana's hips and brought her closer to her own, attaching their wet centers against each other. Santana got the hint and started grinding her hips downwards against Brittany's, her center rubbing against the blonde's. Brittany started moaning and whimpering 'yes', scratching her nails on Santana's back.

Santana built up her speed and kept going faster, bringing Brittany closer to the edge with each thrust of her hips. The blonde lifted her leg higher, resting it on Santana's shoulder for balance, allowing better access to the Latina. Santana kept thrusting her hips and rubbing her folds against Brittany's, while at the same time circling the blonde's thumb with her forefinger.

A couple of seconds later, a sudden cracking noise caught their attention and before they knew it, they were on the ground.

"Don't you dare stop,Santana or I won't talk to you for a month. I'm so close, keep going." Brittany threatened.

Santana didn't stop at all, and instead kept going even faster than before, rubbing the blonde's clit in a furious rhythm. Brittany let out a scream and within seconds came undone and collapsed half on top of Santana, the brunette marveling over her girlfriend's post-orgasmic state.

"That was the best orgasm of my life." Brittany gasped.

Santana smirked.

"Obviously, I mean look at us. We broke the fucking desk for god's sake."

Brittany looked around her at the broken desk pieces that were surrounding her.

"Oh my! You really went all out, didn't you?" Brittany laughed.

"I try to please my girlfriend." Santana smiled and leant down to peck the blonde.

"But I had planned out for this to be about you. I came in all prepared and focused and you with your seductive ways turned it around and made it about me." Brittany pouted her lips.

Santana couldn't resist Brittany's lips and bit down on them lightly.

"Trust me, I enjoyed this as much as you did. Probably even more."

"Why is that?" Brittany smiled.

"You see, I had this sort of fantasy of having such rough and passionate sex that I'd break a desk or table. And you helped me fulfill it and I was the one on top that caused the break to happen." Santana blushed.

"Well then I'm glad you enjoyed it. " Brittany laughed and kissed Santana hard.

A comfortable silence spread in the atmosphere and a short while later, Brittany spoke up again.

"So fantasies, huh? Do you have any others that I should be aware of?"

"I have a few." Santana smirked. "And I'm planning on checking every one off the list with you."

Brittany felt a sudden arousal spread through her body.

"I'm looking forward to that, Ms. Lopez." she winked.

Both of them were brought out of their own little world by a voice on the other side of the door.

"I told you a million times, Ms. Lopez isn't accepting anyone right now. She is in a very important business meeting." Mike's voice was heard through the door.

"I don't care, I have to see her. I'm sure she will understand." Rachel's voice was clearly heard approaching the Latina's office.

Santana jumped off the ground and pulled Brittany up with her, trying to find somewhere to hide as the doorknob was turning and Rachel was with one foot inside the office.

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger! Hey guys, sorry for the delay with the chapter and for its length/lack of plot. Consider this a filler chapter and the next one should be more interesting and have some good plot. The reason why it took me almost a month to update (I hate when writers do that so feel free to judge me lol) was that I moved to another country and was busy setting up my apartment and then university started and I had to focus on my studies. But hopefully, now that I'm used to the change, I will get back to it and try and update at least once per week. Review and let me know what you thought of this suggestions and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thanks again! XO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody? Missed me? No? Okay, then I'll go hide back in my corner. Anyways I tried updating as fast as possible and even though I had temptations around me, I stayed home on a Friday night to write this chapter and have it ready for you by the end of the weekend (a little love would be motivating lol). So here is chapter 12 of **_**High Stakes.**_

**P.S {If you'd like to get into this chapter more, have **_**Sex On Fire **_**by Kings of Leon playing in the background. I had it on repeat while writing this one.}**

**On with the fic we go!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**"**Shit! Quick, come with me." Santana yanked Brittany and sprinted to the bathroom, picking up their clothes as fast as possible.

Brittany held her breath and pressed her body against Santana's in fear of Rachel realizing what had been going on a few seconds prior to her barging in.

"Shh, calm down. Everything's gonna be alright." Santana cooed and patted the blonde's head.

"Santana Lopeeeez" Rachel sang as she was entering the office "where are you?"

Rachel gasped.

"Oh my! What happened here?"

Mike came from behind the tiny brunette and noticed the shattered wooden pieces of the desk that were surrounding the floor.

"I can assure you that was perfectly fine this morning." Mike defended.

Rachel smirked.

"Mhm...I believe you, Mike. Now, where's Santana? She has some explaining to do."

In that moment, Santana hastily came out of the bathroom in her linen robe.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing in my office? I could have been in an important meeting."

"But Ms. Lopez, I thought you were in an important meeting with ." Mike seemed confused.

"Silence, Chang. You should be embarrassed that you even set foot in my office and saw me almost naked. Off you go." Santana waved him off.

Mike blushed and made his way out of the office.

Santana let out a breath she was holding and sat elegantly on her chair.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Santana smiled.

"What happened to your desk?" Rachel smirked.

"What? Oh uh..it..it br-broke." Santana mumbled.

"Really? Why would you possibly say that?" Rachel mocked her.

"Ugh, I was carrying some stuff over to the office and I didn't check my surroundings and fell on the desk making it break down, okay?" Santana faked embarrassment.

Rachel gasped and seemed to believe Santana's lame excuse.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Rachel checked Santana's body for bruises.

"Jeez I'm fine, dwarf. No need to make a big deal out of it." Santana scoffed. "What's the reason you came here and disturbed me?"

"I wanted to confirm with you that we will be hosting the Dragna/Smythe private poker game on Saturday June 22nd. Should I keep making arrangements for that?" Rachel brought out her notepad from her purse.

_Shit. The poker game. Dragna. I completely forgot._

"Santana? You completely zoned out there for a minute." Rachel giggled.

"Shut it, Rachel. As for the poker game, yes we will go with that as planned. I expect nothing less than perfection for our setting so if you don't meet my expectations, prepare to face my bad side." Santana threatened.

Rachel laughed out loud as if she'd heard the best joke of the century.

"_You_ having a bad side? Good luck with that, Santana."

Santana was starting to get pissed off. Not to mention that a naked Brittany was waiting for her in the bathroom which was turning her on.

_Crap, Brittany! She'll be so confused about the poker game._

"Enough! I won't stand and tolerate you making fun of me. Follow your orders or you'll find yourself looking for a new job."

Rachel's eyes popped out; she wasn't expecting the Latina's outburst.

Without saying anything, Rachel left the office.

"Finally." Santana sighed.

Brittany made sure Rachel had left Santana's office and got out of the bathroom.

"San?" she whispered frightened.

"Britt, babe come here." Santana patted her lap and pulled her girlfriend closer to her, taking in the blonde's perfume. The Latina covered her up by wrapping her robe around both of them.

"Santana I was so scared that Rachel would figure it out. That she would yell my name and call me in the office."

"Honey, don't worry about it. I'm not letting anyone ruin this for us." Santana pecked her girlfriend.

"Good, because I don't want this to be ruined. I kinda like you." Brittany winked.

"Mmm I kinda like you too, Britt."

Santana brought their lips together and pecked the blonde again.

"San what was Rachel talking about? The Dragna/Smythe poker game she mentioned?"Brittany frowned.

_ do I do? Dragna told me not to mention this to anyone. Screw him, Britt can know anything. I'm sure she won't tell anyone._

"There is this thing I have to do with Dragna." Santana gulped.

"Thing?What thing?"

"I have to help him kill Sebastian Smythe."

Brittany gasped.

"Kill him? What, why-why do you have to do that for him?"

"Because I want to join the LA family." Santana confessed.

"Are you insane? You're gonna get yourself killed! You can't be serious!"

Santana grabbed Brittany by the hips and tried stopping her from fidgeting.

"Britt, hear me out. I have to do this. I want to do this, for my father. Please respect my decision and don't tell anyone about this. Nobody is supposed to find out."

Brittany sighed and finally nodded.

"I swear to God Santana, if you get even the tiniest bruise from this whole business..."

"I won't, babe. You have my word."

"Promise?" Brittany pouted.

"Pinky promise." Santana smiled and stretched her pinky out for Brittany to lock it with her own.

* * *

The next day, Santana got a call in her office while she was relaxing on her lunch break.

"Santana Lopez speaking."

"Ah, Santana Lopez! We haven't talked in a while,kiddo."

Santana realized who was on the other end of the line.

"Jack! It's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm swell, honey. How about you?"

"Never been better actually."

"Oh, would that have something to do with someone special maybe?"

Santana smiled.

"Eh, maybe. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just saying..you might think Vegas is a small town compared to New York or Los Angeles, but the truth is that news travels fast with word of mouth."

Santana gulped. She didn't want anyone finding out just yet about her and Brittany. They were just starting out their relationship and she didn't want to have the press all up on Brittany's grill, let alone her own.

"Well, don't believe the press about everything they say. I'm just having some fun, Jack."

She felt so guilty for not telling the truth, but the reason why she wasn't just coming clean was because she wanted to protect her private life and what she had with Brittany.

"And you keep on doing so,kiddo. Anyhow, the reason I' m calling you is because I want to know when you will fly out for the blood oath ceremony. I know you're busy with your businesses, but you can understand that I have way too much stuff going on here as well."

"Yeah, Jack. I completely understand. What about tomorrow morning?"

Jack seemed to be surprised by the Latina's response.

"Wow,I wasn't expecting such a quick reply. Sure, why not? I'll see you after 11 tomorrow?"

"That's great, Jack. See you then."

"And one more thing,Santana. Don't tell anyone the purpose of your trip, are we clear? You don't want to start on my blacklist."

Santana gulped.

"Absolutely, Jack. What trip are you talking about?" Santana smirked.

"Atta kid. That's the spirit. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Jack."

* * *

Brittany had been working as much as she could at the _Crazy Frog _lately. She loved getting back to dancing, although she would have preferred a ballet type of dance. Nonetheless, she was doing what she loved the most, other than Santana of course.

Moreover, her friendship with Kurt kept blooming. The two of them were talking all the time,sharing deep secrets and relationship advice. Brittany felt comfortable enough to tell Kurt that she was dating Santana, but made him swear that no one else would find out. Kurt of course agreed.

Kurt on the other hand, had started dating Blaine, but they were taking things slow. Blaine had confessed to Kurt that he had never been in a relationship before because of his busy schedule and work interfering with his personal life. Kurt had agreed to take things slow out of respect, but he couldn't take it any longer. All the built up sexual tension and frustration was killing him. He wanted to rip off Blaine's clothes and take him, but since he couldn't instead he talked about it with Brittany.

"Britt, are we still going out tonight after work to celebrate?" Kurt asked the blonde once she was done with her performance.

The _Crazy Frog _had been extremely successful over the past three weeks and the praise had to go to Santana and Kurt, but also to Brittany. The blonde was the most popular dancer they had and tourists from all over the world wanted to find out what the famous cabaret had to offer. Day by day it became even more popular. If that wasn't a reason to celebrate, Kurt had no idea what was.

"Um, would it be too bad if I told you I made plans with Santana? I sort of had our own celebration planned out." Brittany blushed.

"Haha " Kurt laughed out loud. "Sure, Britt. No problem. We can reschedule for the weekend. I can relate to wanting to celebrate with your girl. If only my man could celebrate like that with me too." Kurt rambled on his own.

Brittany giggled.

"Kurt, give it some time. I'm more than sure that Blaine will be ready sooner rather than later. I wouldn't be surprised if he initiated it as well." the blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thanks,Britt. We'll see how things go." Kurt mumbled.

"Okay, I'm not gonna sit and watch my best friend dwell over something like this. Come on, let me buy you a drink." Brittany winked.

"Now that's something I can definitely do." Kurt smirked.

Once Brittany was done with work, it was already past midnight. As she walked in her apartment,she felt sad that she hadn't seen or talked to Santana all day. Not to mention that any and all plans she had to spend her evening with her girlfriend, were now out of the picture. The blonde started undressing herself and tossing everything around the house, when she heard her landline ring. She immediately stopped undressing herself and sprinted to pick it up. She nearly fell because her trousers were hanging at her ankles, but she didn't care; that was definitely Santana calling and she wanted to hear her voice.

"Santana?"she picked up the phone panting.

"I hope you have a good reason for panting." Santana laughed at the other side of the line.

Brittany caught her breath and replied.

"I just walked in my apartment. Busy night at the cabaret. I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you too baby." Santana moaned.

"You know, I'm half naked right now." Brittany smirked.

The blonde heard a crashing noise on the other line. She figured Santana must have dropped something.

"Get dressed and bring your cute little butt over here right now." Santana replied firmly but with a playful tone.

"One step ahead of you, babe." Brittany smirked and hung up the phone. It was going to be a glorious night.

Santana felt a pool of wetness coat her panties. She wanted tonight to be the hottest sex she and Brittany had ever had. She rushed to her walk-in closet and looked through all the shelves for the perfect set of lingerie. She picked the red lace underwear she had bought a couple of days ago. She was sure that by the end of the night they would be destroyed but she couldn't care less. She craved Brittany like an animal. She needed her long pale fingers inside her.

Santana had been dreaming of fucking Brittany on her suite's poker table after a strip poker game the two of them would play. She figured tonight would be a great opportunity for that. She started getting giddy with the prospect of her fantasy becoming a reality. The Latina set up the poker table and dealt the cards. She brought out the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries she had ordered from room service and placed them next to her. Finally, she sat on the chair facing the door and waited for Brittany to come with a silk robe covering her up.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Santana asked to make sure it was her girlfriend. She didn't want some pervert walking in on her in just her underwear.

"It's me San, hurry up and open this door." Brittany replied in a rush.

"It's open, Britt. Come in." Santana replied with a sultry voice.

Santana smirked. She knew the meaning behind Brittany's urgency. The blonde was equally as horny as she was.

Brittany then barged in the suite and was surprised to see an almost naked Santana sitting across from her. She was instantly even more aroused than before. Seeing her girlfriend in red lace underwear and a silk robe was the best vision she could imagine.

"Hey baby. Missed me?" Santana smirked.

Brittany didn't reply; instead she went closer to her girlfriend and lifted her up in her arms, the Latina's legs wrapping around the dancer's waist, and kissed her fiercely. God, she had missed those lips way too much.

After a long and heated make out session both of them were panting heavily.

"Wow, I guess you _did_ miss me." Santana teased.

"More than you could possibly imagine."

"Good, because I missed you equally and I want to show you just how much."

Brittany felt her stomach tighten in anticipation of what the Latina had planned out for the night.

"Hmm,Miss Lopez are you trying to seduce me?" Brittany faked shock.

"Only if you let me do so, Miss Pierce." Santana smirked.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the poker table. The Latina sat her down and straddled her lap.

"So here's how this will go. We will play strip poker and whoever wins gets to fuck the other person on this table."Santana whispered in a husky voice.

Brittany audibly gulped. She was getting more turned on by the minute and it was all because of her sexy girlfriend.

"Do you agree with that?"

Brittany didn't reply but instead just nodded eagerly.

Santana quickly got out the cards and dealt them. For the first round, Santana won with three of a kind. Brittany took off one of her shoes. On the second round, Brittany lost again and took off her other shoe. After that, Santana lost a hand and was forced to take off her robe tie. Brittany instinctively licked her lips when she saw her girlfriend in her lace underwear.

A couple of hands and a straight flush on Santana's side later, and Brittany was clad only in her underwear. Santana, on the other hand, hadn't lost any piece of clothing other than the robe tie.

Brittany dealt the final hand and was disappointed to see that her hand was terrible.

"Four of a kind." Santana smirked triumphantly.

"Ugh, you're so fucking lucky." Brittany groaned.

"Not lucky, babe. It's called skill." Santana winked.

Brittany jumped on Santana's lap and began kissing her passionately. Santana kissed Brittany back just as hard, and moved her hands to caress Brittany's breasts.

Brittany leant forward and licked her lips, moistening them before pressing them gently to Santana's skin. Santana shuddered at her touch. Brittany closed her eyes and concentrated on Santana's neck, giving small kisses and gradually working up the courage to suck on her pulse point. She didn't want to suck too hard though, in fear of leaving a mark there for anyone to see. They were keeping things private between them. Santana seemed to like the sucking though, so Brittany went one step further and bit, gently at first, then harder. Suddenly Santana's whole bucked up off of the chair and Brittany knew exactly how turned on her girlfriend was.

Brittany was about to return to the kissing and biting of Santana's neck, when the Latina twisted her upper body and grabbed the back of Brittany's head, pulling her into a messy, open mouthed kiss.

Brittany brought her hand in between them and pushed Santana's lingerie aside, giving herself access to her glistening core. The blonde lifted the petite brunette with her arms and sprawled her across the poker table, climbing on top of her and pressing her right hand in between their pressed bodies.

"How is it that even though you won, you're beneath me right now?" Brittany smirked.

"I don't care, just fuck me!" Santana moaned.

Brittany laughed. Had she been less horny, she would have teased Santana but the sexual tension in the room was unbearable.

Santana pulled back and leant over and pressed her lips to Brittany's cheek. Her eyelids were heavy and her whole body was on fire.

"You're so special to me, Brittany" Santana said, dropping her voice and looking up at her through thick, black lashes. "Honestly, you're just… you're perfect."

"Oh, San," Brittany grinned, leaning down to take Santana's lips into a full, deep kiss.

Santana tugged at Brittany's bottom lip with her teeth and ducked her head down to leave a trail of kisses along Brittany's neck, up to her earlobe and let her tongue slip out to tickle the spot right under her ear. Releasing her firm grasp on Brittany's hips, Santana reached her hands around to Brittany's ass and held her there tightly.

"Oh baby, I missed you," Brittany breathed out quickly as Santana sucked a small red mark onto her neck. Bucking her hips forward instinctively, Brittany replaced her hand with her thigh between Santana's legs, and grinded it against her girlfriend.

As Santana let her full weight fall on the table, Brittany got rid of her panties, before climbing on the table, her body hovering over Santana. She let her long, blonde hair fall between them for a moment, and Santana reached up to Brittany's neck, taking the hair to one side and bit her exposed shoulder. Brittany crashed forward, her lips on Santana's in a wet, open mouthed kiss. Their tongues collided forcefully, each girl wanting to taste as much of the other as possible. In the space between their bodies, Santana reached her hands up, one grabbing the back of Brittany's neck and the other cupping her breast.

"Mmm," Brittany moaned, pulling away for a moment to sit up on her knees and reach behind her to undo her bra. Santana reached up and pulled it off of her, both of her hands quickly going for Brittany's breasts after she threw the bra to the side.

Sliding her legs apart, Brittany sat herself on Santana's stomach and looked at her before Santana pulled her body down to place her mouth on Brittany's left nipple. With a flick of her tongue over the tip, Santana took more of Brittany's breast into her mouth, sucking it as feverishly as she had with her lips. Brittany moaned in response, her elbows on either side of Santana's head and her neck falling down so her forehead was only inches above Santana's.

"Fuck, San," Brittany whined, and this only encouraged Santana more.

Santana reached down and managed to slip her fingers between their bodies where Brittany was already soaking wet. As she continued to kiss Brittany's breasts, she began to rub the blonde's clit slowly and meticulously.

"Santana, oh my god," Brittany breathed heavily over her.

Santana took her lips off of Brittany's nipple and reached her head back to bite at Brittany's collarbone. She continued to move her fingers in circles over Brittany' clit, picking up speed and force, pressing harder without even having to think about it. Looking up at Brittany, Santana bit down on her lip so much that it almost bled. "Come for me, baby," she muttered almost indecipherably.

"I-I'm going to" Brittany panted before pressing her mouth down onto Santana's once more. In a matter of seconds, she was screaming out, trying to force her arms not to quiver as she rode out her orgasm. When she collapsed, she did so half on top of Santana and half of her protruding from the table.

Santana turned onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow, her head resting on her hand, and grinning as seductively as ever. She pulled her hands away from Brittany's clit and looked her in the eyes before placing her fingertips in her own mouth.

"Oh God, I'm going to cum again just by watching you do that." Brittany moaned.

Santana smirked and didn't reply; instead she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Brittany's, the blonde tasting herself on Santana's lips.

Santana moaned loudly and brought her hand down to rub her own clit. All this attention she had been giving to Brittany made her even hornier than before. She furiously started rubbing her pussy, and as she was seconds away from having a glorious orgasm, Brittany grabbed her wrist and stopped her from getting off. The blonde quickly bent down, her knees touching the floor, and grabbed Santana's hips, bringing her closer to her mouth.

Santana was whimpering in need above her and Brittany with a smirk brought her tongue out and licked torturously slow at first from Santana's clit to her wet folds. Upon hearing Santana's sexy noises, the blonde couldn't stand teasing her girlfriend any longer, and dove right in. With a few licks and flicks, Santana came undone, collapsing on top of Brittany and falling into a deep slumber.

Brittany giggled and tried standing up, but failed miserably. She figured Santana was utterly spent, so she didn't move at all and just let her girlfriend get down from her high. Ten minutes later, Santana let out a sigh and opened her eyelids. Brittany peppered Santana's face with kisses.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Mmm," Santana let out a tiny moan. "That was amazing."

"It really was baby. I missed you so much. Don't leave me so long like that again,okay?"

Santana giggled.

"Britt,it's been half a day."

"Yeah, but it was half a day too long without you."

"Aw,you're so cute. I love you." Santana reached up and kissed the blonde.

"I love you too,Santana."

They spent the rest of the night in comfortable silence,exchaning small pecks and cuddling in Santana's bed.

When it was 6 in the morning, Santana rolled out of bed quietly and got dressed to leave for Vegas. Dragna had arranged a flight for her in his private jet and if she wanted to be on time she had to be gone by 8 that morning. As she was putting on her heels, she heard the bed creak.

"San? Where are you going?"

The Latina turned around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Shh Britt,go back to sleep baby."

"But where are you going? Why are you up so early?"

"I have to go for a bit, I have some business meetings. I'll be back for lunch,okay? Sleep in and I'll have room service bring you breakfast and we can have lunch together when I'm back."

"That sounds perfect." Brittany smiled.

"I have to go now, love. I'll see you later. Sleep well." Santana grabbed Brittany's neck and brought her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Bye, San. Be safe."

"Always Britt."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! I have to apologize for the lack of plot in this one, I've been extremely busy with university. Midterms and assignments coming up this week so I wanted to update because I'm not sure if I will be able to update soon. Starting tomorrow it's going to be a loooong month and a half of assignments,tests and finals for the first semester. But I haven't forgotten of this story. We're just getting started [: So make sure you check your notifications, because you never know when you will find a **_**High Stakes **_**update. Up next: Santana flies to LA to meet up with Dragna...and a lot of other cool stuff ;) Make sure you review and let me know what you thought of this one and if you'd like to see anything specific in upcoming chapters. Thanks so much, love you all! XO**


End file.
